A Sinless World
by TextGirl
Summary: Twenty-Seven year old Divorce Lawyer Elsa Vintre, comes into contact with the last person she expected to meet. Believing in logic over irrational emotions it all comes to a stop when her sister Anna shows up on her doorstep. Old memories and feelings bubble up to the surface with her younger sisters appearance. Can Elsa maintain her mantra or break it in sinful lust? G!PElsaxAnna
1. Wasting My Time Part 1

_**AN: Hey I deleted one of my stories it wasn't going anywhere, so sorry fans.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen so don't sue me I'm just a humble security guard.**_

 _ **Warning:G!P ElsaxAnna, maybe a typo or two.**_

* * *

"I don't love you anymore."

The words hit me like a sack of bricks, it was ironic since the Starbucks we were in happened to contain brick walls. I felt my eyes strain behind my fitted gold rimmed glasses, straightening my posture I remained collected as ever. "I see..." Watching as my girlfriend of a year Esmeralda ignite with fire in her eyes, I braced myself to her anger. "That's it, that's all you have to say?" She gave a small ironic chuckle "This is so typical of you. You give me the cold shoulder and then you guilt trip me into coming back.I should've listened when they told me about you." There were times such as these were I wished Esmeraldas temper never took place; I guess that was one of the forefronts that lead us here today that and some within the store were starting to give their attention to her outburst. "Esmeralda...I..." As I watched her she settled down only to look sorrowful in her anger she gave a bitter laugh and smile. I didn't understand that rationality of her mixed emotions at all.

As I tried again to open my mouth I was silenced by my now what it seemed to be ex-girlfirends hand.

"N-No its fine, and I'm sorry for the outburst. I know I shouldn't get mad since I'm the one breaking up with you. As much as I have a right to be angry, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." Watching as she slid my copy of my house key in my hand she took my hand one last time. The small spark of warmth flickered and burned out. I didn't dare look into her eyes, not in fear of my emotions in fear that she would see the naked truth. "I don't know where your heart is at Elsa Vintre, and I can't keep trying to figure it out. These hands and your heart they could do a lot of good work if they weren't so cold goodbye Elsa Vintre." As she slid her hands out of mine that small warmth faded as I masked everything. Without so much as a word I watched her leave into the Arendelle snow.

Finally the aftershock of what happened hit me and my heart contained disappointment. Not heartbreak just an overwhelming disappointment, as my phone rang with a text as it brought me to reality. I noticed that I had an hour before court, and a pile of cases to attend to, I knew this the universes call to take up much needed work.

* * *

"I don't love you anymore."

"W-Wait what?" I heard everything, however the reality of the situation made me deaf to the words I was hearing. My heart shattered into a million pieces at the news. The inside of my chest dropped into my stomach, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Trying to muster the rest of my vocal-chords I struggled with my next list of words. "I-I don't understand." As my husband shrugged his shoulders he didn't seem to care about the mess that I was becoming. "It's simple I just...don't love you anymore," he said as he slipped on a pair of sweats and a baseball-tee. As my eyes watered and my tears fell as my chest crowed with an unknown fog. The initial shock of catching him in bed with another woman moments ago ran on fast-forward in my mind as it landed straight in the center of my pain. "I-I thought things were going good Hans."

"No Anna things are going good in your own mind. You never think about my needs and lets face it we both know this marriage was dead a long time ago." Finally my tears came down in plentiful rivers. "I-I thought we were doing good I thought the therapy was helping."

"It was for a moment, but maybe your family was right we're too young." Thinking to my family they hated Hans right off the bat and based off of what I caught moments ago with his secretary in our bed I could see why. Maybe I knew it al along, but I was to stubborn to listen and come back a failure in my parents eyes. "S-So that's it you just give up,"I could hear my voice light up in anger. As he put his hands on his waist the gold band promising our vows no longer lingered on his hand, answering my question. It made the reality of him planning this all the more concrete. Giving his most sympathetic look he spoke, "Yeah I do." As a honk came from downstairs my blood boiled as I knew it was the woman form moments ago. I watched as he went to our closet pulling out a bag sweeping it over his shoulder. As he slipped past me not before stopping.

"I'll get all my stuff out by the end of the month." A blurred reality came to my mind as I heard the door close. Taking the time to breakdown I finally did with only my tears and anger for comfort.

* * *

"Well, that's just bullshit."

"I don't see why you think the situation is "bullshit." It was perfectly logical what she did Rapunzel." Pulling my Brandy back it was the prefect drink for any situation. I never was a drinker, but Brandy caught my palate along with my personal favorite chocolate. It was a drink with an old history and a past something that the drink and I could relate to. Right now it was best to lean onto the past within my drink, despite my recent break up with Esmeralda. "See how do you do that?" "How do I do what?"

"Shut off like that." Sliding my bangs back it was hard to keep my hair in place, that and it was one of the many things I did when nervous. Not knowing what she was talking about it was enough to make me nervous. All I could do was focus on the fire that raged on in my fireplace as I had no answer for my coworker. "Fine I can see you like to keep your secrets so you can take to the grave, but can I offer a world of caution?" Nodding in agreement with every intent on half listening she continued on, "Let me say this you're the best Divorce Lawyer that Eagle-Point has to offer Elsa, but personally you're not a people person. I don't know about you, but when things are like that it can mess up the future."

"I have I-"

"I know, I know you want to make partner and that is in your future, but that's not what I'm talking about. You're twenty-seven and don't sell yourself short, I worry about you."

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm fine with all that's happened."

"You see that's it how can you be fine with that? You're my friend, but I have to agree with Esmeralda."

"Agree with her on what?"

"I agree with some of what she said, now before you chop off my head picture how she feels. Alone here waiting for you to come home, but you're so centered in work that it left her with a lot of lonely nights. So when she tries to talk with you to fight for the sake of your relationship you don't fight to keep it. Sorry to say this is not the first girlfriend you've done this to."

"What do you want me to do beg in the street for her so she'll come back. I'm sorry, but I don't believe in un-"

"Yes I know you don't believe in unconventional romance you're a planner I know, I've heard the story from you before. Still you have to remember one thing Elsa."

"What's that?"

"You have to remember that love is a random thing you can't plan it or put it on your calendar like a meeting, it's just there. That and the fact that no one wants to go through life alone." As I got back I straighten my blue v-neck sweater and brushed off my white capri's as I trailed over to the mini-bar to fix another drink. Taking one more sigh and swipe through my hair; I really hoped this conversation wouldn't come up, but I had to ask. "What are you implying?"

"Nothing really although...maybe and this is just a maybe, so don't freeze my head off when I say this. Maybe you could see what your family is up to. Don't you have a little sister?" Not saying anything I let the last of my ice-cubes fall into my glass before pouring and sitting down. Family I really didn't want this conversation right now. Only Rapunzel knew about my detrimental bonds with my family, well at least one member of my family. "There's nothing to say on that matter."

"Aww come on don't shut me out like that Elsa."

"I don't want to talk about it. I think one visit every Christmas is enough."

"Come on maybe things have changed since then." Heavy emotion came to my vocal-chords, but I pushed them back with the past along with my reckless folly when it came to my unnatural feelings. "I don't see that happening, besides it's been eight years and she's married now."

"Eight years that's along time, but you see what I'm getting at right?"

"No I don't so enlighten me Rapunzel."

"Look, if you not going to get into a relationship anytime soon maybe it's time to make amends."

"What good is that going to do?"

"One, it's closure to that moment in your life. Two, the healing process can help you in your future relationships. Three, maybe it can make you a likable person." Taking a drink I didn't get her logic at all, I suppose that was why we were friends she knew the thirteen-steps of balance when it came to every situation. Unlike me who calculated everything into one category or the other. "I don't come to work to be likable, I come to win cases."

"Ugh! You're so impossible Vintre! I know that you have a 91.7 success rate at the office. Still liability goes a long way with making partner."

"As good as your idea sounds, your forgetting one thing my friend."

"What's that?"

"I'm not like you," I stated with a cool smile.

 **DING!**

"Did you order a pizza?" I shot a slightly confused look at my colleagues question as I got up. Going to the security phone, I clicked the camera on not seeing under the baseball cap it was hard to tell anything. Before I could dial out to shoo the unexpected visitor, the door was opened and Rapunzel's voice echoed into my hall. "I-I'm sorry do you know if a Elsa Vintre lives here?" Swinging around to the hall where the front door was opened and baseball cap stood in front of Rapunzel blocking me off from a full view. Walking up at the sound of my name, I just hoped it wasn't anyone from a previous case. "Yes, I'm Elsa Vin-" For the first time in eight years I lost my words, and for the second time today I was interrupted by life's events. There in front of me with twin matching pig tails and bag behind her was my sister Anna Vintre. As her face brightened up she spoke my attention fully on her.

"Hi sis."

* * *

 _ **AN: So what do you think? I decided to keep the old title and give it a more adult theme.**_


	2. Waisting My Time Part 2

_**AN: Hey I decided review I swear the story gets good.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not owm frozen.**_

 _ **Warning: G!P Elsa x Anna sibling pairing! Maybe a typo.**_

* * *

I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. Stumbling on my words I was the first to open my mouth. "A-Anna what are you doing here?" Inwardly I cursed myself for stumbling upon my words having more control than that. As my palms turned into pools of sweat, Anna finally answered. "I-I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to stop by." Biting the inside of my mouth, I knew she was lying something was wrong. "So you being in the neighborhood after eight years requires a luggage," I responded instantly and snappily. As Rapunzel played ping pong between Anna's downcast look and my firm one, she looked just as nervous as Anna.

"N-Nevermind this was a mistake. I'm sorry Elsa." With that she made her way to turn around to back out into the Arendelle cold. Rapunzel shot me a look, that made guilt come up as my mouth clicked on autopilot. "Anna wait...wait come in." Turning back slowly her eyes looked hopeful and for a moment, I was reminded of our childhood. Noticing Rapunzels look of amazement I shot her firm look as if to not say a word. "O-Ok I'm going to head home Elsa, I have court first thing in the morning. Nice to meet you Anna." As Rapunzel took her coat from the hook she slid out closing the door behind her.

For the first time in eight years, I was alone with Anna. Suddenly I was reminded of the last time we were together and the raw hurt we both inflicted on each other as we shouted back and fourth. As she stood in the hall she gave an awkward smile before bitting her lip, suddenly an old forbidden urge came back fast, but I pushed it down. Clearing my throat I lifted my head to the wall clock as I trailed back to the living room. As Anna followed me it reminded me of an old timeline in history, when she would follow me everywhere. Noticing the time was well into three in the morning, I refreshed my drink as Anna stood.

"Wow you have a nic-"

"Its late you can take the guest room I'll be in court tomorrow." With my drink topped, I slid past my red-haired sibling getting a closer look at her as I moved my chest decompressed as I saw no bruises. "Sis..." I stopped in my tracks at the poor fragile voice, slumping my shoulders as I took a deep breath not saying anything. "T-Thank you..." I gave a side glance before nodding my approval heading upstairs to my own room with drink in hand.

* * *

"That's it! You just went to bed!" Eating a bite from my salad, I moved on to my next case and it's paperwork. I didn't bother to look at Rapunzel and her bewilderment. "Don't give me the silent treatment."

"I'm not giving you anything, I'm just stating what happened and facts."

"Facts or not don't you at least feel concerned, I mean you mentioned once that she lived in Corona right?"

"Just how much did I tell you that night?"

"You're diverging the facts here this isn't a court case I'm a lawyer too. Now you and I both know that Corona is a seven hour drive from Arendelle and she shows up three in the morning with bags in hand. Shouldn't that tell you something isn't right in paradise." Looking up I took off my glasses pinching the bridge my nose in an effort to massage the oncoming headache before speaking. I didn't need the rush of emotions right now not when this case was so important. "Can you hand me that file over there?" With my request new paperwork emerged on my desk as I flipped through. "You know what, I think?"

"I don't want to know," I answered focusing on my work.

"I think your scared to talk to Anna, I think you forgave her a long time ago right now your just struggling with **that** side of you." Finally taking my eyes off my work to Rapunzels theory, rationally in my mind she was wrong, but something somewhere inside me agreed to my colleagues ridiculous ramblings. "Really scared? Why should I be scared, its simple to guess what the situation was when she dropped on my door step after eight years of non-existant communication. Really there is nothing to say about Anna's situation most likely she'll go to our parents house."

"Or maybe not? Think about it she came to you for a reason."

"I dont care about the reason, she needs to go to our parents not to me."

"What reason?" Just then my PA Kristoff popped in blonde, stupid, muscular, capable and to top it off he was good eye-candy for customers. Thinking I locked the door I thanked Rapunzel for her lack of discretion when it came to my past and Anna. Knitting my fingers and resting them on my desk I gave a cold hard stare to the young man, freezing him in his tracks. Still it was nice that some of my training with the service proved useful. Although I was lawyer within Arendelle`s military, I went through basic training like everyone else. From that experience, it made a convenience when choosing a PA when I entered back into civilian life.

"What do you want Kristoff?"

"Well you have a two o`clock consultation due in the next thirty mintues."

"Did you get a name?"

"Ummmm..." Rolling my eyes to prove a point about his intelligent, I gave him a break.

"Your dismissed, close my door and lock it." As I leaned back I took my blue stress ball in my hands giving it a squeeze it took some pressure off. "Wow I see what you have to deal with," responded Rapunzel.

"Really I can't decide whether he's detrimental or a godsend to the office. I must be losing my edge to let a rock head like him work for me."

"And here I thought your skills as a Sergeant would kick in by now."

"I wasn't that kind of Sergeant."

"So, still I'm sure you were out on the field, wait did you ever kill anyone?" Giving her a side glance I remained quite at her question. Although I saw not nearly as much combat as others, still somethings were best left in the past. Just then Rapunzels phone buzzed, as she answered. Instantly she was out my door and a headache took it's place in my head.

* * *

Tapping my foot I waited for my meeting, glancing at my rolex it was now two fifty and I needed to be to court by four for my last trial. Suddenly I watched as Kristoff lead Anna to the meeting room, instantly panic came to my senses as I hoped that she didn't burn the house down. As well as I asked myself how did she find my place of work. "Ms. Vintre your consultation Ms. Isles is here." Standing up my mouth straightened into a thin line, I was not happy. "Kristoff, leave Ms. Isles and me." My hands balled up into fists on the clear glass table. In a rush Kristoff left without so much as a word.

"So this is where you work sis?"

"Why are you here Anna," I spat harshly not caring for the non-sense she was spouting. As I looked up the hurt in Anna's eye's reflected solid fear and hurt, regardless she gathered her strength from an unknown origin. "I want to get a divorce." Once again sealing my emotions, I chuckled at the ironic situation. "You want a divorce, really after that big speech eight years ago about Han's being the love of your life."

Anna's eyes pleaded with mine as she began to speak, "Elsa I know I made a mist-"

"Oh you made a huge mistake when you ditched your family for him. You know what you want consultation, here find yourself a different lawyer and go to mom and dads."

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"I cant because you're the only one that understands. Elsa I understand your mad, but we use to be so close and your right I made a big mistake. I was wrong and I know that now and Hans has made it clear that he doesn't love me anymore. That's why I called you I need your help, look if you're not going to take the drama take my money. Hans is coming with himself and a bunch of his lawyer friends they will rip me apart if I face them buy myself. I left everything the house, car, even his stupid cat. Please Elsa..."

With Esmeralda's words in my head, and the past of my darkest secrets in my heart I was in war with myself. My instincts told me to stay away, but the inner side of me reminded me of a promise. It was a promise, I made to myself long ago it was the promise of always protecting Anna. Suddenly my boss walked in and my composure straightened. "At ease Elsa," as he pitched a laugh to Anna he continued on, "I swear ever since her service in the Arendelle military, you can't get her to relax. Old habits I guess." I held back my rage, I didn't get what was everyone's issue about me being in the military sure it came with my resume still this was the second time today. As I watched Anna'a face change to shock the cat was out of the bag, but it was expected after eight years of silence.

"Is there anything you need sir," I tightly asked.

"Oh I just came to tell you there's a new case coming up. However it seems like you have your hands full with this young lady and you are Ms.? " As I looked to Anna, I gave a warning to her with my eyes, I really didn't need everyone knowing my sister was here asking for advise on her failed marriage. The less people knew about me the better my chances to make partner. As Anna got the message she sent a sly look my way making me pawn in her game. "I'm Anna Isles, I was just inquiring Ms. Vintre about a case that I wanted her expertise on." I watched as my bosses eyes searched for something before he spoke, "You said your name is Anna Isles?"

"Yes..."

"I see, Elsa can I speak with you?" Not liking where this was going, I felt an uneasy pit in chest. "I'll just step outside to let you speak," supplied Anna as she gave me one final pleading look without my boss noticing. As my boss came around to my table, his eyes glowed in excitement. "You have to take this case."

"W-What..."

"Not that I need to spell this out, Anna Isles she is one of our opponents wives. Hans Isles you know him?" Rubbing my tongue against my teeth in annoyance, it was nice to know that my cover wasn't blown. "No, I don't know him," I lied.

"Lets just say this, handle this case with care and win; so when I make you partner you will know who he is." Giving a small smile to the offer finally my chance came up. As he walked out, I looked to Anna who looked deep into conversation with Kristoff. Finally my shot for partner came up, but I dreaded the foreshadowing that would take place within my heart. Placing my hands on the cold table I leaned over taking a deep breath, it was me against my heart. Breathing I needed to think logically, like a flickering of a lighter it finally lit up as I started to think. The terms were simple win the case and make partner without falling in love with my sister for a second time. Straightening myself I walked out before alerting them to my presence.

"Kristoff don't you have phones to be answering." As he scrambled on to his desk, I watched as Anna waved him off. As she bounced up she seemed more cheerful awaiting my answer. "Follow me to my office Ms. Isles we have much to discuss." Turning my back I didn't want to think about Anna's smile and I didn't want to face the rapid beating of my heart that revived. This was not going to be simple.

* * *

 _ **AN: So how do you like it? Let me know in a review.**_


	3. Turning Tide Part 1

_**AN: Hey I decided to update I swear the story gets good read and review.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not owm frozen.**_

 _ **Warning: G!P Elsa x Anna sibling pairing! Maybe a typo.**_

* * *

"So you were in the mil-" Holding up a hand to silence Anna, she simmered down. As I went to my filing-cabinet I flipped through until found what I was looking for attaching it to a clipboard. "Have you filed for divorce yet?"

"No we've been separated for about a week though. Although with our crash and burn marriage it seems longer than that," she teased with a light laugh. I didn't find the joke funny. Handing her the clipboard she looked confused before asking, "What is this?" I trailed to my desk before sitting down."That Mrs. Isles is the form to file for you divorce or a divorce decree as we call it."

"Ok you can stop calling me that."

"In this office your Mrs. Isles," I firmly stated. Happy at myself for standing my ground, a small ray of hope came out of this situation. As Anna reached in one more time she moved past her sadness to speak once again."But we'r-"

"In this office we are nothing. You are my client and nothing more," I firmly established. The inside of my chest dropped at the harshness of my voice, looking down to my paperwork Anna didn't say another word; as she started on her work as well. After reaching an impasse of silence; I thought to a simpler time when Anna and I were younger and we would study together. Still I could remember her tiny feet as they trailed to my door begging me to teach her how to read. Or to the time we were teenagers. I missed the budding feeling in my chest when I would stare at her all day as she studied on my bed nibbling on her pen-cap trying to find an answer. As tough as those times were for me, still they were simple unlike now.

Feeling eyes on me, my eyes spotted Anna waiting on me her paper filled out. Placing my hand out without so much as looking up at her, she slipped the clipboard into my hand. Writing the last of my statement, I set my pen down before closing my current file. Looking to her file I noticed something missing within one of the sections, I could hear Anna shift within her seat as she spoke. "Ummm for that part I didn't know what to put so, I just left it blank. I was hoping that if it wasn't too much trouble...I-If I could stay with yo-" My eyes cut into her sentence putting the clipboard down, I knitted my hands together as I tired to define this moment.

"Mrs. Isles, I don't see what the problem is about your living situation. When you married Mr. Isles, that meant your entitled to bank accounts, cars, clothing etc. However what your most entitled to assuming that you didn't get a prenuptial agreement is housing." I watched as Anna looked down at her hands as they clasped her jeans into her balled fists, my chest felt tight and uncomfortable. "Elsa..." Her voice was small and it trembled lightly that was until for a slight moment within a flash of my eyes I saw a tear. Pulling back into my chair I tossed off my glasses rubbing the bridge of my nose as I gave a long winded sigh. "Try to understand Ms. Isles it's important to go back to your house to exercise your rights. Look, if going home is that bad for you try a hotel. When the courts se-"

"I-Its fine your right it was stupid for me to ask Ms. Vintre. Maybe ou-I mean my parents could help. All I know is I don't want to go back to that house not to that bed where he was with her." Not liking the sound of my last name in her mouth although we shared the name since our births, I pressed on. As I looked at her frame it was smaller almost fragile like glass, everything about Anna was so small so different then what I remembered. With the feeling in my chest growing, I couldn't place the emotion and I wanted it to go away fast. As I straightened my voice I took the clipboard into my hands writing in the missing information. As I handed her the clipboard she looked up taking it from my hand. "All right now that a matter of location is settled Mrs. Isles make sure the information you filled out is correct." As I got up I smooth over my black business skirt, before taking my blazer from behind my chair and slipping it on.

The feeling in my chest evaporated as Anna shot me a wide look of shock and then a smile. "Y-Yes everything is correct. It seems like my sister has provided a place for me." I gave a slight smile, as I opened the door for us to exit. As she got up she offered a hand to me, as I shook it her warmth solidified into me. "Thank you so much Ms. Vintre."

"I will give you a call tomorrow. Until then if you can inform Mr. Isles that you have a representative that would be helpful."

"Thank you..." As she walked to the elevator, I watched as it closed. Turning to Kristoff's desk and glaring at him I was all too sick of his antics for one day. "Kristoff I don't pay you to flirt around with my clients. Make sure it doesn't happen again with Mrs. Isles is that understood?"

"Y-Yes it wont happen again."

* * *

Sitting at the bar it was now seven and happy hour rushed on, normally I was one for a glass of brandy within my own home so I was out of my element. As a group of patrons gave me a strange look, it seemed that the others around me agreed that my presence here was strange as well. Then there also were other looks, the kind of longing lustful looks all the men gave to women they wanted. All it took was one hard look to make whatever their intentions were go away. Today was not my day and in other terms my home would not be my own as well. Rationalizing that I was doing this for the good of the company, the logical part of me knew Anna's stay was more career calculated than a sisterly obligation.

"Honey I'm home!" With the bar roaring to life at the sound of Rapunzel's voice, I was at a loss as to why I agreed to meet her here. It took ten minutes for her to get to me as she greeted everyone that flocked to her. As she popped up a seat next to me at the bar, she got to her drink. "I ordered for you, hope you didn't mind," I stated.

"Nope not at all, but lets get the monkey out of the bag here. You, Elsa Vintre the Ice Wolf of Eagle Point finally came out to a lawyer bar. Has the moon fallen yet? Is the end of the world upon us?"

"Might as well be the end of my world. Anna's living with me now," I spoke before taking my glass back. With another refill coming my way it seemed like more of a comfort pour than anything. Nodding my thanks I slid the bartender a tip. As the loud shouting carried on in the background. I felt Rapunzel grip my shoulder as she shouted as well, "WAIT DON'T TELL ME! NO WAY!" Pulling my head away from Rapunzel's shouting, I glared back to the group of men shouting at the pool game. "Lets go outside, it looks like you're going to rip my head off from all the yelling." As I followed her outside to the smokers area it seemed that this area was far worse than the inside of the bar. Finding an intimate area away from the smoke Rapunzel stared at me with a thousand watt smile.

"So spill it."

"I thought I told you when I texted you everything."

"Not this part, but seriously what changed your mind?"

"Nothing, I thought about it rationally and it seems befitting that Anna stay with me. The more focused I am on her case the sooner I'm done and that sooner I can make partner."

"That and you'll have a little house wife to come home to." I shot a glare her way as she held her hands in surrender at hoping I would show mercy. "Come on really aren't you happy she's back? Wait, stupid question since she's at your place as we speak and you're here brooding."

"Your powers of perception are impeccable Rapunzel."

"No need to get all sarcastic-sally on me, so what are you going to do about Hans? From what I've heard he's a pretty decent lawyer himself and he friends are no joke either."

"So far we have to see where Anna is at mentally, I had her fill out the divorce paper work. So far from what I've seen I haven't spotted any physical abuse, but she did meantion infidelity on his part. I will keep watch when we talk. So for now I'll see what Anna wants to do and from there we take action to connect with Han's and his team."

"Wow for the guy that stole the love of your life you seem mellow about meeting him. If it were me in your shoes, I would blow this up to where it makes the battle of Stone-Forge look like kiddy time in the sandbox."

"You mean the battle of Sognefjord your knowledge of Arendelle history is disturbing to say the least."

"How should I know you were in that place not me Sergeant. So what are you going to do once you meet him?"

"It's simple I'm going to crush him, make partner, and kick Anna out of my place. The money we get from the settlement should be enough for her to survive unless she wants the house as well."

"Look at you like the big sister you are giving Anna everything she wants." All I could do was stare at Rapunzel's energy, why did I have such an irrational friend around? The answer was all within the liquid I held. It took me back to a night where my anxiety grew and the refilling of my drink came way too frequently. In that moment of haze that my darkest sin of loving my sister Anna came out and unfortunately Rapunzel was right in the line to hear everything. It was a foolish move on my part, but for all that the ostracism never came only the funny story about how she made out with one ofher cousins. For the first time that night since Anna leaving, I felt myself laugh. Rapunzel was my closest friend, my only friend it was because of that it led to me hating myself all the more for the next secret I held.

* * *

Walking in I placed my briefcase on the floor, my eyes adjusting to the dark As Anna's bags were removed from their original spot to the guestroom the reality of my decision set in stone. The smell of cooking still hung in the air long after Anna cooked. Walking to the kitchen on top of the counter a wrapped plate rested, along with a note. As I read it the smell of Anna's scent lingered on it giving it a small waft, I pulled back catching myself and stopping the emergence under my skirt. "Sis..." Behind me Anna's voice rang like alarm bells, making me wonder how much did she see. Not to making anything awkward, I put action into my form. Turning on the coffeepot, I needed to get my drunken behavior under control. Finding my voice I spoke, "Sorry to wake you."

"N-No you didn't I couldn't sleep." As my back remained turned the whole time within the glare of the light within the coffeepot I caught a glimpse of Anna. She wore short shorts and a tight fitting tank-top, I didn't know why she dressed so loosely despite it being winter. Still I didn't question it and I didn't want my body to question it. "I had left you something to eat, if you hadn't already eaten. There wasn't much in the kitchen to work with."Reaching for the coffee and a mug I poured what I needed."That's because I'm never home."

"I see. Hans was the same way after he got promoted, most of the time I had to cook for myself. Anyway thanks for eariler." Nodding my head I kept my back turned it was all I could do not to display any emotion. "So are mom and dad well?" Finally turning around Anna sat at the table her head in her hand stressed from the situation. Resting my lower back on the counter I finally spoke, "Depends do you count mom acting like nothing exists and dad glaring in anger whenever you're mentioned as well?"

"N-No I'm sorry, I wish I would've listened. Now after all of this has happened I really want to make things right with them and especially with you." With doe eyes she looked up at me making me lose composure of my inner self. Shaking my head inwardly I had to get a grip, but my emotional barrier was cracking maybe I had one too many drinks. However, the rational side of me cheered on for lasting this far. "There is nothing to say to me however, you need to make it right with our parents. What you did, it crushed them don't you understand you were only sixteen."

"I know and I regret everyday and especially with what we had. I threw that away for the first person that told me they loved me. Still you didn't make it easy you know, you pushed away from me." I lifted an annoyed eyebrow at the information. "How am I responsible for any of this," my voice was firm, challenging, and defensive. Even with all of what boiled inside of me, Anna was right. Within another time in my youth I remembered my teenage angst and lust for my little sister lead my emotions astray. With that I lashed out unfortunately Anna was the target that I pushed and pulled away. If only she knew the true reason for my behavior. "You know what it's getting late, I'm going to call it a night." As Anna pushed her chair back, I watched as she trailed to here guest room.

Finishing my coffee and heating up the plate Anna left, I gave a bite as good as it was it tasted bitter after our exchange of words. Cleaning my plate and turning off the kitchen light I headed for my room, but not after one lingering look at Anna's closed door. My fists balled tight as my ears perked up to the sound of my baby sister's sobs. I wanted nothing more than to be the one to comfort her kiss her and tell her I was here. Regardless fairy tales didnt exist and the logical side of me chastised my sick nature. I was Anna's lawyer not her lover.

* * *

 _ **AN: I'm so happy for the all the reviews that came in almost ten reviews for two chapters. Keep it up ok it gives me fuel to write.**_


	4. Turning Tide Part 2

_**AN: Thank you for the feedback everyone it keeps me going.**_

 _ **DIclaimer: I do not owm frozen.**_

 _ **Warning: G!P Elsa x Anna sibling pairing! Maybe a typo.**_

* * *

As I typed on my left foot rubbed the top of my right in a nervous habit. As I tired to finish the last of my report, the sudden flash of Anna voice stopped me. Clicking on I continued my work. It was Saturday and although it was a day for work, I got no response from Anna for a meeting dispite our living conditions. What that meant for me was I would have to exchange my business attire for dark blue baggy comfortable sweats and a white loose shirt in which I now wearing. Then again I might've blew the whole case all together with last nights comment. Clearly Anna was mad about me pushing away and maybe it was for the best emotionally. Getting up I stretched, as my stomach told me it was time to eat. I opened the door to be greeted with Anna's open door and her not in it once again the smell of cooking came to my nose and the sound of conversation.

Trailing down stairs quietly I listened in assuming it was a phone conversation. "You can't do this Hans!"

"Who says I can't! Face it Anna the car, house, everything is in my name! You won't get a red-cent out of me! So fine have your little district attorney come for me! You will be sorry you left me, you fucking bitch," Hans yelled from the speaker phone.

"Stay with you! You cheated on me then you tell me you dont love me and now you want me to stay! Do you forget it was me who worked three jobs to support you when you went to law school?"

"I don't have time for this, you either come back home or be sorry that you hadn't."

With that there was a click on the phone and I heard it all, suddenly my blood boiled at Hans. Also it made me realize how unfair I was to Anna. Just then the smell of burning and Anna wincing in pain alerted me. Rushing down the few stairs I had, I turned the corner to see a burnt pan as it ran under cool water while Anna held her left hand. As she turned back she gave me a weary smile before speaking, "Sorry about your pan, I was trying to make a little bit of breakfast hehe." Turning on the stove fan as well as opening the balcony door and kitchen windows; I returned to the kitchen.

As I watched Anna try to fix the mess that looked like eggs, I took the first aid kit that hung in the pantry. Taking it and placing myself by her I spoke. "Anna let me have a look." As she got to cleaning the stove she moved away from me on to the sink. "No its fine, I've got it." As her left eye twitched she was once again in pain. Walking over I placed my hand on top of hers giving her an honest look. "Please sit." Something in my chest dropped when Anna snatched her hand from mine like wildfire. "No Elsa I'm fine!" As she threw down her towel, she walked away glaring the whole time.

Sitting down the burnt air cleared out and the crowding in my chest came up again. "I guess I deserved that." Rubbing my hand through my bangs they slicked back automatically even without my usual braid. "This is going to be harder than I imagined." Getting up I made quick work of cleaning up and making breakfast. Going upstairs I had more work to continue, ans maybe it was best to let Anna cool down.

* * *

After three hours of work and a shower, now it was one in the afternoon as I stood outside of Anna's now closed door. I was lucky not to hear any sobs, but another worry came over me. I cleared off my plams on my jeans before I straightened my red cardigan before knocking. "Ms. Isles we have an appointment today." Knocking again I got no answer, trying for the doorknob it opened to a sight I long forgotten. There in front of me was Anna sleep her hair back in her traditional pigtails. Licking my lips I watched the rise and fall of her braless chest and the elevation of her shirt as it gave me a great look at her bellybutton.

Shaking my head, I had to get out of here as my hands shook I needed a drink. Closing the door I walked downstairs to the mini bar. There infront of me I looked to the wrapped Arendelle flag that framed itself neatly as it hung on my wall. Next to it framed medals, walking away from it I sat in slience and drank. I was no hero, I was just a sick deformed monster.

* * *

"Elsa...Elsa..." With a light hand shaking me out of my dreamless state the voice was light as the nudge pushed on waking me. With hazy eyes I opened them to Anna as she looked down at me with concern. As she pulled her hand away I noticed the sloppy patch work to her index finger. As Anna giggled as I rose up from the couch, I gathered my glasses from the coffee table. As Anna's giggles caught on more, I checked myself for the problem. "What's wrong?"

"Hehehe nothing accept you have a big line of drool down your chin." Taking the back of my hand I cleaned myself up as my cheeks heated up. Flexing my eyes to glare at her it never came as pain surged through my head. "Oh my god are you alright, let me get some aspirin."

"I'll let you do that as soon as you let me look at your hand." As Anna looked down to her injury she slightly smiled before nodding. It was still nice to know that Anna never stayed mad at me. As she disappeared upstairs, I made my way into the my head pulsed I checked to see the time, now in shock it was seven at night. Angry that I missed my "appointment" with Anna, I hated being off schedule; then again from Anna's outbrust and my drunken slip up maybe today was a good day to stop work. As she came back she had a bottle of aspirin placed on the table while she got me a glass of water. With the first aid kit still on the table, my lips gave a small tug upwards. "So who's treating who first?"

"Y-You go first it seems like you have a jackhammer rattling in your head." As I took three aspirin and gulped down my water greedily the spinning motion of the room seemed to stop. Leaning my head back on the chair I closed my eyes as we sat in silence, I felt the gel tablets taking effect quickly. "You know we have an appointment today." I could feel Anna shift next to me within her chair. "I-Im sorry about that, I didn't think you worked on the weekends." Turning my body to face her as she sat down I spoke, "Usually I do, and if I didn't I would've gave you this date. Still maybe it was presumptuous of me to rush things, I have to remember your my client and your time with me is yours to call."

"I see...well let me use up all of your time then."

"Anna, you know that and I'm working on your time schedule as well as your checkbooks schedule right?"

"Will that give me more time to spend with you?" As Anna gave a smile as she leaned setting her arms on the table giving me a clear view of her breast. My eyes averted as I opened the first aid kit getting out what I needed. "S-So what happened earlier this morning?"

"So you heard all of that?"

"No, I didn't hear anything only smelled the commotion," I lied with my eyes still closed.

"As you told me, I gave him word that I wanted a divorce. He was shocked and angry that I filed and I guess he has ever-" As my eyes shot open fury came to my voice as I stopped my sister mid-sentence. "Don't you complete that sentence. If anyone has the right to be angry it's you." As I looked directly in her eyes she bit her lip nodding at my request. As I took the first-aid kit I watched as Anna turned her chair towards me as well as me doing the same. Placing my hand on top of hers my veins pulsed with fire, taking a deep breath I didn't want to seem nervous. However this was the first time since we were younger that human contact was a established. Still I could remember the long hugs I gave Anna and the tender kisses placed on her head.

 _Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel._

As my mantra rang on and on in my head, I opened my eyes to see the concerned look on Anna's face. "Elsa is everything ok?" Nodding my head, I got to the task at hand. Opening her bandage work to see a red blistered mark I began treating it. The warmth from Anna's hand pulled me into a level of myself that I hadn't felt in years. "It's nice to know that your still gentle with these kind of things."

"Well, I had to you were always climbing up trees and running around," I stated putting a new bandaid on.

"I just wish... I didn't run away." For that moment our eyes connected, as Anna shifted in her seat it bringing her closer to me. As she looked up to me with hopeful eyes, I felt myself slipping into a spell. As a ring came to our ears, I was the first to pull away noticing it wasn't my phone I watched as Anna looked at her screen. Getting up I put up the remaining kit leaving Anna to some privacy. As I heard Anna slap her phone down, it could've been good news. "Bad news..."

"Does the man that you thought you were in love with take a picture with his mistress and send it to his wife count as bad news?" Not liking the statement, I needed to see this phone snatching off the table, I watched as Anna gave a small protest. Unlocking the phone, I looked at texts sent to Anna. At the beginning most of them were from her, my heart stung as I read my baby sisters pleas asking what she did wrong. As I scrolled down more, Anna's texts were less followed by the crowding of insults from Hans. In shock I looked to Anna's small form at the table as she hid inside herself. "S-So now you know, the family was right." Setting down the phone my arms wrapped around Anna, as she sobbed never letting go of my shirt. As much as I hated Anna crying for the first time in eight years it felt good to have her in my arms.

* * *

"Are you sure you should be having wine after, I found you passed out a few hours ago?" As I poured myself a glass I turned to the other glass pouring for Anna as well."The wine is more for you than me. Besides I'm fine, life it teaches you somethings." With Anna taking a sip of her drink, it was a relief to see Anna not crying.

"I see, so I guess you're expecting an explanation about what you read on my phone, by thw way how did you know my password?"

"Three dollars and sixty eight cents, is the price for a chocolate cake you use to get us from Oakens. You loved the cake so it wasn`t hard to make the guess to being your passcode. As for your first inquiry being a lawyer I'm curious for the cases sake,but I'm more interested in the phone call from this morning."

"It's nothing its just that when I mentioned the divorce he flipped out and he said that I would be sorry. That I'm not getting a red cent from him, but it qas never about the money for me. I don't blame him for saying what he said, he worked hard to get into law school."

"Do you mean him or you who worked hard?" As Anna gave me a ridiculous hurt look I couldn't hold myself back to let her know about what I heard. Logically in my mind getting Anna to open up was what I had to do in order to make the case stick. As she got up I made a rush for her. "Anna wait!" Pulling her back somehow my steps misplaced dragging her down to land on my chest and me on my back. Taking most of the impact it didn't hurt as much, as Anna hurried her face in my mounds her legs placed in between mine lightly touching my memeber.

"A-Are you alright? Oh my god Elsa!" As Anna scrambled back and finally up to her feet she offered a hand as I took it. "I'm so sorry Elsa this is my fault I sho-" Holding up my hand to stop her rambling I gave a slight annoyed look. "I don't want to hear any apologies, if your going to go through this divorce with me as your lawyer I'm going to need to know everything."

"E-Everything..."

"Yes reasons and all and secondly dont blame yourself for anything." A long pensive look lingered on Anna's face, I couldn't figure out what it was still I held my breath on what it might be."The reason why I didn't want to tell you, about Hans dispute becauseI didn't want to hurt you. I know its stupid for me to think that,since I hired you as my lawyer; its just that I missed you and it took me eight years to regret hurting you and I didn't want to be the reason for eight more years. Your my big sister and eventhough you may not love me, I still love you."

As my heart pumped and the fire in my viens scrolled through me like lava, for the first time in eight years I felt myself wanting to place my lips on hers. I wanted to show her the love that Hans deprived her of, reaching out I felt my goal to be close only to set my hands on the remote. "L-Let's watch TV. We can deal with all of this on Monday my office eight in the morning." For the slightest moment I thought I spotted disappointment, I found myself wishing it weren't true.

* * *

 ** _AN: I'm glad you guys are liking this, I'm from the USA and really writing is all that's left for me since times are depressing now._**


	5. By A Thread Part 1

_**AN: Thank you for the feedback everyone it keeps me going.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own frozen.**_

 _ **Warning: G!P Elsa x Anna sibling pairing! Maybe a typo**_

* * *

"I can't take it she's driving me up the wall! Is that what you called me out here for and on my day off no less." Gathering a large spoonful of chocolate lava cake, it was now Sunday afternoon as I needed to get out of the house. "Also don't you have any casual clothes that don't say suburban mother?" Looking down to what I was wearing, I didn't know what she was talking about. Still I pressed on with my sinful delight known as chocolate. "I'm going to take that as a no. So why did you lure me out here with promises of drinks and joy?"

"You've lived in Corona all your life right?"

"Duh until I dragged my ass here to be impressed with you while we were in law school."

"I only stayed one year. I had my practice in law already I just needed my certification for public practice."

"Yes, I know the military gave you a degree, but for some of us less amazing people you're a badass. Including the Game of Thrones shit you got going with Anna."

"That's what I'm here for more or less."

"What don't tell me you did it to her already?" Blushing at Rapunzel's outburst I was lucky that we rented a private table, I didn't want to be seen as anymore sick then I already was. "No I didn't touch her, but the other night when she told me about Hans I couldn't help myself."

"So you had pity sex with her?"

"N-No I didn't! I just hugged her that's all."

"Oh that's boring, so what's this jazz about Corona?"

"I was wondering when a Corona couple marry how are the assets divided?"

"Usually its fifty/fifty with adult cases. However your sister's case is a tad bit different, she married at sixteen right?"

"Yes, but I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"It has a lot to do with it, you see Corona is known as the "city of love." So you can understand that the place gets a lot of runaway young lovers willing to jump the broom. Mostly 75% those divorce cases in Corona like that never come to a divorce, I guess judges and officials got sick of the clutter when it came to young teenage couples divorcing and remarrying. Now as for adults that get divorced they do it for the usual that we're use to seeing in the office, but a lot of them stay together. Hell, I mean why live on skid-row and you tell me how many rich housewives want to give that up? They don't call Corona eternal city of love for nothing. As the old saying goes for Corona you marry there you'll both be buried there."

"Crude, so what's hers is his?"

"Yeah and if Hans team is as good as the law world says, they're going to urge him to stay. Most likely the courts are going to make them stay together as well since they were married at a young age. Unless you can get a Native Unification form. No wonder why the boss put you on this case it's a tough one."

"What's a Native Unification form"

"Something that's hard to come by unless you have powerful friends. I'm sure the boss could get it for you."

"You realize that's not an option, this case needs to come off as organic as possible. So this Native Unification form, does it have to do with the Arendelle succession from the North?"

"Y-Yeah how did you know," Rapunzel asked in surprised.

"It wasn't hard to connect the two really. The war of 1777 every Arendelle native knows of that war. It was claimed as the war of the people or war of the maidens. Due to the war thousands of villages were ransacked and many families young maidens were taken from them."

"Yeah I remember the story and after the war was fought and the maidens returned home in honor of the lives lost; the victims would sign their names as thanks unto the great stone overlooking Arendelle Fjord. From then on the government awarded the act as the Native Unification. I'm surprised you're not a general."

"Rapunzel."

"Ok Rambo geez relax; I'm just pulling your ham-string. Really your baby sister got herself into a pickle, this time. I can't really see a way out of this for her, unless you have the Native Unification form which would prove her a citizen of Arendelle absolving the marriage instantly. Then there is the long messy way and that's a transfer form from Corona to Arendelle. All Corona divorces are taken up in Corona courts, personally its a by the book place and annoying as hell that's why I left."

"So the transfer form how does it work in with Corona's laws? I'm sure its not as easy as we think to acquire one."

"You need three reliable signatures from family members, and they will be verified through the court in order for a transfer to come. It makes it more of a solid case if Anna was born in Arendelle. She is an Arendelle citizen before anything and the Corona court has to respect her rights out of all."

"Thank you for the insight. Really we haven't even begun the battle and I feel like the most taxing part is meeting with Hans. Most likely this will be a private judgement to protect his image."

"Yeah, but if you can drag him to our playground public and private won't mean shit." Thinking to anything that would help me, I knew reading was in order and after Rapunzel's explanation it was clear my baby sister needed me. As our food came I had the waiter set it to the side as I took more off my desert. Rapunzel cocked an awkward eyebrow upwards at me as she spoke," Your the only one who I know that eats sweets before and after dinner."

"You should see Anna," I said before taking a bite.

"No way she's that bad?" Giving her a nod I dived into my sweet treat more. "So when am I going to meet your precious little sister?"

"Never and if you do it will be as Mrs. Isles."

"Ouch do you have to be that harsh with her, besides what's the big deal with everyone knowing she's your baby sister."

"Does being out of an opportunity to make partner sound about right?"

"So your comfortable just using Anna like that?" I held back my emotional state, there was no use in answering the question especially with Rapunzel knowing my raw sick feelings for my baby sister. "Don't shut me out." Giving in I decided an answer seemed best, as I looked around so no one was in hearing distance, I finally explained. "I'm not shutting you out, and to answer your question I don't know. A part of me logically sees this as a chance to make partner and have Anna out my hair. However another side of me wants to engage in my sick feelings; who am I kidding? Nothing has changed and I feel like I'm holding on to a thread when I see her."

"So why not let it go and chase after what you want?"

"No way, that's not an opinion and she's my baby sister."

"So who's to say love has a boundaries and I'm not talking about the kind of love were there's just lust involved, I mean true love. I think you have that with Anna, besides what about that night? You can't tell me that night was nothing." My left eye finally twitched at the comment one of my darkest secrets a secret Anna would never remember. "I thought I told you never to mention that."

"Slipped my mind."

"Besides even if she were to remember she would be sickened by it all. Maybe that's enough to push her away from me or file criminal charges hell I deserve it."

"Or maybe it's enough to push her closer.

"Doubt that..."

"Your one to talk maybe Anna isn't as innocent as you think to be when it comes to her big sister." The thought of my sister being a sexy minx, only fueled my sight of Anna on Saturday more. Shaking my head Rapunzel gave a slick smile. "Thinking about something?"

"It's nothing..."

"Sweetie you trusted me with your big Game of Thrones secret really nothing in that head of yours can shock me," Rapunzel said as she took a chew of her steak. "Game of what?"

"It's a show watch it, I swear your like fucking Jamie."

"Who...n-never-mind, I don't even want to engage what you're saying."

"Point is you still love her, and maybe just maybe if you were a little nicer the universe will put back that positive energy."

"As much as I love the imaginary optimism Rapunzel, I just need to focus on making the case run smoothly."

"Now that we can agree on."

* * *

Getting home with leftovers in hand I didn't spend much time on my meal, finding my two desserts filling enough. Heading around the corner I noticed the TV on there on the couch was Anna staring intently at her laptop. As she turned back she greeted me with a smile as bright as ever. "Your home..."

"Yeah, I brought cake and steak," I said holding up my bag.

"Ohhh fancy..."

"You want it?"

"Actually later..." As Anna looked more on her computer,I noticed there were jobs that she entered for not knowing what Anna did for a living I held back. Going to the mini bar I took a drink for myself finding that it was easy to relax my nerves when it came to being around Anna. Gathering the small information that I could I noticed that the job was for a chef position. Finding Anna's food for be better than any restaurant, it was a trait she took from our mother as for me I took on more of our fathers role. Then again with what was going on with my body at the time, I was sure my father found the role to be fitting for me.

As Anna's phone buzzed my insides dropped as I looked back at Anna, worry on her face in full assault. As she checked, I watched as her features relaxed. "It was just an email." Relaxing I propped myself on the other side of the couch. "I see, make sure you keep everything Hans sends you its going to be useful when the time comes." As Anna nodded she closed her laptop and got back to the program. Getting up to make it to my room the sound of Anna's voice broke me. "Elsa please stay?" Nodding I sat down in silence at a reasonable distance as we watched the program, but were inside our own heads.

* * *

The next day came as no rest came easy for me, it didn't seem fair for me to express the news what Rapunzel told me when it came to the divorce yesterday, but today was the day. As Kristoff joined me as I walked instantly his mouth ran a mile a minute, processing everything I sat in my seat before commanding my question, "Is that all Kristoff?"

"Y-Yeah..." Nodding my approval he dismissed himself only to bump into Anna. I watched he apologized and my jealousy took form and since my office walls that connected to my door were nothing but a big window; It gave me access to everything including this painful scene infront of me. Something bubbled up within me as I watched Anna smile, I wanted Anna to smile for me. Getting up I walked to my door swinging it open in angrily, I glared at the two as they stopped their conversation only the phone rung off the hook rapidly. "Kristoff answer the phone now!" I watched as he scrambled to the phones answering everything. As I guided Anna into my office I watched as she looked back to give a wave to Kristoff who gave a dopey smile in return. Shutting the door it rattled the glass walls connected to it. I felt a sense of pride cutting off their communication, as I took my seat along with Anna who was across from me in her own seat. I fought the craving of having her in my lap like the old days. "Wow he was nice your lucky to have a nice PA."

"Why don't you marry him after all this is over then." Wishing that I could take what I said back, I watched as Anna gave a sly smile my way. As she pointed to me in a teasing manner. "Your jealous aren't you?"

"I'm no su-"

"I knew it! Elsa you don't have to worry about that I'm not thinking about marriage at this point or anything relationship wise."

Clearing my throat I spoke,"Mrs. Isles although your completely wrong with your assumption, I mind you that we are here ro work not play."

"Really Elsa I'm not that stupid, I mean how can I even think of someone else when you're trying to help me out of the mess I made for myself. Still if you want my attention big sis all you have to do is ask for it." Gulping at what she meant by attention I knew her explanation of attention and mine were completely different. Straightening my back I took out Anna's file as well as my notes as I spoke, "First Mrs. Isles you can address me as Ms. Vintre when we are here. Secondly it is good to see your not so hasty to move forward in your relationship with others. I say this because often I have repeat offenders that come in and it happens more than what you think. Third, I did some research and your situation is a unique one, Mrs. Isles."

"What do you mean?"

"Lets just say this isn't going to be a simple divorce. What I mean is this divorce is going to be long and messy considering that Mr. Isles and you married in Corona as teenagers."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that it's going to be harder to grant your divorce with the laws implemented into your marriage by Corona." I watched as Annas face panicked I wanted to stop it all. "Isn't there anything you can do about it! I-I've...you've got to do som-"

"Relax Mrs. Isles, I'm working on everything as we speak. That was just the bad news coming out, but still there is a silver-lining to all of this. I said that this going to be an uphill fight, normally just with this case in itself your plea for a divorce would be granted if you got married a little later."

"S-So what do we do?"

"There are two things you can do when it comes to this, we will have to get a transfer form. If we take this out of Corona Han's lose's ground, but in order to do that we are going to need somethings."

"What is it? I`m ready to give anything for this to be over." Watching the determination in my baby sisters eyes made my energy all the more workable, but still I had to be the bearer of bad news." Forgive me for mentioning this, but ta going to test your statement about doing anything to get out of this. What your going to need is three signatures, all three of them have to be from our family members...so that means m-"

"I'm going to have to meet up with mother and father," Anna completed as I nodded my head silently.

"Anna we c-"

"No, Elsa its fine, I have to do this and it's long overdue besides you said three signatures and it seems like your on board for this. So if mom and dad don't buy it at least I have you." With a cheerful smile, I didn't even care if she called me by a first name basis she needed a break especially with what she was going to face. "We aren't in a rush when it comes to that for now, so you will have your time with them. Still there is the form to retain and we still need to go through the preliminary session."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you might have to see Hans. Regardless we have to focus on what's important and that is getting any remaining important things out of the house. As well as all there is to do is fax the paper work over to his office, I'm assuming you know his fax number." As Anna gave a quick nod, I smiled as she gave me his number somehow my pride boosted, I was going to bloody the nose of the one who took Anna away from me.

* * *

 _ **AN: This was a business chapter more than fluffy kind of chapter, but don't worry it will all go down hill later for our kissxsiss couple.**_


	6. By A Thread Part 2

_**AN: Thank you for the feedback everyone it keeps me going.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own frozen.**_

 _ **Warning: G!P Elsa x Anna sibling pairing! Maybe a typo sue me I wrote this on my cell phone.**_

* * *

Walking into my room I uncharacteristically landed in bed, after the meeting with Anna the whole day I was in court. Now it was twelve at night, as I heard Anna's door open up and felt her presence within my room. "Sis are you alright?" With a mouth full of blanket I mumbled my answer, only to get Anna's laughter. Taking my face out of seclusion, I looked to Anna's smiling face giving her a smirk of my own. "What pre-tell is so funny."

"You silly, is this what you're like when your tired?"

"I'm not tired, I'm just resting my eyes."

"Sure do you want anything to eat?"

"No I'm fine did you eat that cake?"

"Yeah and the steak was tasty too, we should go there one day just the two of us. Like a sister date my marriage may be failing, but you still have a chance at love." Not wanting to remember my recent break up with Esmeralda, I turned on my side to see that Anna actually sat on the end of my bed. For a flash of a moment I imagined her under me panting with purrs of love. Instead I commented to her statement, "I highly doubt that Anna. No one wants a body like mine and besides my last girlfriend didn't even see me naked before she said I was a cold hearted monster more or less."

"She's stupid your not cold hearted sure your firm, but your heart is in the right place. I know for sure and if she can't understand your condition then she isn't right for you and I'll tell her to her face." Smiling the warm feeling in my chest felt so tangible. Even when my parents didn't get my condition, Anna was always there to get me and defend me if necessary. I missed it, but it couldn't stay that way we were adults and I needed to be Anna's protector even from myself.

"Now slow down fiesty pants, its not that serious and besides I messed this up really I did."

"You messed this up? No way your like the coolest big sister ever!" Blushing at Anna's admission I smiled enjoying the quality time, which made my next set of words important. "S-So what were you looking at last night?"

"Well I was looking at culinary schools around the area. I know everything is a mess, but I have to get back to some kind of normalcy."

"I see so are you going to community college for this idea of normalcy?"

"Yea, the last day for sign up is tomorrow and I'm gonna go down there. Besides I have to make a reasonable meal for you somehow, you can't just live on alcohol and chocolate cake all your life."

"Who says I can't?"

"Your baby sister who loves you very much, so give me a shot?"

"Fine so long as you don't distract my PA," I half teased. Feeling to lightheaded to maintain my cold persona, I gave a light cough something was wrong. "Elsa are you alright?" The look of Anna's face as it shown deep concern startled me. "Y-Yeah I'm fine its just the air outside. Look its been a long night so we'll pick back up again tomorrow on your defense."

"Are you sure your alright?" Giving her a uncharacteristic smile,I nodded to Anna's concern as she closed my door slowly as if she didn't want to watch me disappear. Walking into my private bathroom, I looked into the mirror and I thanked whatever force that was out there for darkness. I was paler than usual and my face started to cover in sweat, there was no way that this was happening.

"There's no way this is happening, I don't get sick. Come on Elsa conceal don't feel you can beat this."

* * *

"Rapunzel I'm sick." It was the next day and I was a bundle as my head rested under the covers along with my body. Everything felt so cold, it took all my energy just to make my call. Somehow I made the wrong call as Rapunzel was apathetic about the situation.

"Your calling me because?"

"I need you to call Kristoff and cancel all my appointments for the day and come to my place with medicine."

"Can't Anna do that?"

"N-No," I let out a strangled horse yell.

"Geez what is wrong with you all this pride you have with your little sister? Besides I thought you don't get colds."

"I don't it must've came from Anna or that grubby Hans and his house. Really this is impossible," I coughed.

"Ewww you sound nasty."

"Rapunzel!"

"Wow you finally yelled, fine I'll do it for you but your feeding oats to a dead horse my friend. I mean if your sister is there she could help you out."

"No I don't need her touching me or getting sick. Personally I don't need her around me in general."

"Wow you even want to plow her while your sick?"

"Rapunzel! Are you going to do this or not because I can get Kristoff to do it."

"Yeah I'm in, but won't Kristoff run into Anna when he brings the medicine over?" Really I didnt think of that plan, and there was no way that I needed Krisotff to see me with Anna logically I thought of this scenario as horrific. However irritated irrational side of me wanted Kristoff to see me with Anna; it was a territorial kind of feeling, but I didn't need it to get back to the office. Then there was Anna, but I wanted to limit my physical activity with Anna it was bad enough I had slipped that night. She had only been here for four days and I felt myself fighting the change.

"Fine you have a point Rapunzel, so I'll see you after your next case."

'I'm free right now and it gives me a chance to see your adorable sister/wife."

"What!"

"Nothing just making memos to myself about your sister/wife. Speaking of which, you want that soup from that creepy Norwegian restaurant you eat at sometimes."

"Its apart of heritage and its called Fiskesuppe, Anna or my mother usually cooks it after we eat the cookies our grandmother cooked us." Not hearing anything suddenly I blacked out from the small memory as my conjested chest fell up and down. I didn't even hear Rapunzel's calls for worry over the phone.

* * *

"You think she's alright?" As my body felt extremely hot, my mouth felt dry and something wet and cold rested on my head. My eyes couldn't see much as they felt glued together, but I could hear the voices in the room. Swallowing my sore throat evaporated as I sqeauked out. "Anna..."

"Sis I'm here..." With a warm hand cradled in mine, I could hear the concern in Anna's voice.

"Awwww I'm going to leave you two alone, you don't mind if I start on your wine right Elsa?"

"Rapunzel is that you?"

"The one and only so can I like go now?"

"Wait your drinking its ten in the morning," Anna questioned I could tell she was looking at both of us, she reminded me of our mother in that instant.

"What I didnt do anything, plus Elsa drinks at work!"

"That's not healthy for both of you."

"Yeah I'll never do it again mom, so Elsa where's the good stuff at?"

"The mini bar bottom shelf to your right," I informed eyes closed.

"Awesome, oh yeah before I forget! I talked to Kristoff and he cleared your schedule for the next two days. Snapping my eyes open they unglued as I tried to lift my body up only to cough violently. My chest hurt as it was heavy making me feel as if I were about to cough up a lung. There was no way I could let this happen, I had a reputation to obtain and weakness couldn't be shown. "That idiot! I don't need two days off! I have the Xiao case in the morning what was he thinking! I need to call him!" As I reached for my phone Anna took it from me shutting it off and putting it in her bra. Suddenly I felt the urge to reach down in her shirt and not just for the phone.

"Anna, gimmie my phone!"

"Rapunzel enjoy your drink, I need to speak to Elsa alone."

"No problem good luck Elsa." Giving a glare to Anna it seemed that my intimidation tactics didn't work on her, as she shot me a strong glare back. Instantly I melted and fell back in bed to weak to aruge, as she continued she reminded me of our mother. Suddenly I thought to the most important question of why I didn't have any neices or nephews. In a way I was glad that it didn't happen as it fed the sick sad part of me that wanted kids with Anna, it was something I would take to the grave.

"Now I'm not going to lecture you about how stupid it was for you to try to hide this from me. However, in this moment I'm going to change my mind and lecture the hell out of you. What were you thinking Elsa? I mean if it weren't for fainting spell and Rapunzel coming to our door like a wild banshee, I would've never been around to help. You need to understand I'm your little sister and I may be failing in my marriage, but I'm not going to fail with you not again. I love you Elsa but you gotta let me help you." I looked down in shame at the situation, I realized I screwed up big time as Anna skipped her sign in day at college.

"Did you make it to your sign in at school?" With Anna smiling she spoke, "Shhhh I'm in the middle of lecturing something that never happens but if you must know; no I skipped it I had a more important job to do."

"What was that?"

"Taking care of you." It was true I blew it, suddenly my self guilt became more realier than it ever was maybe all of this my fault. If I would've given Anna attention back in those days then Anna wouldn't had ran off with Hans. My anger was starting to become more misplaced the more time I spent with Anna. All of it including now, the more my baby sister spoke it made me see my true self when it came to Anna. She was there when it came to my faults and failures when it came to my condition and now I was using her to further my career. _What the hell was wrong with me? I gotta make this up to her._ "I'm sorry Anna, I want to make this up to you I really do."

"For starters you can start calling me Vintre, and not Ms. Isles."

"Fine, but in the privacy of my office."

"Ok and as for outside you call me Anna."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do, besides you better be lucky we aren't kids anymore and we don't play bride and groom anymore like we used to." Rolling my eyes at the childhood memory, on the inside a spark came up at Anna's memory. "Fine I'll do it. Still you remain professional and no one must know that your my sister."

"You know Rapunzel knows right?"

"She's differnet, she can keep a secret." As we heard shouting from downstairs I was sure Rapunzel was into whatever sports game that was on. "You sure she's a lawyer Elsa?"

"Sometimes I don't even know. So is this matter settled with us?"

"One more thing, that I want."

"What do you want now?"

"I want to sleep in your bed, for a whole week." My heart stopped at the request, there was no way this was happening I held back the reigns on my lust. Surely Anna had to be joking about this and in what way did Anna mean? The throbbing hardening pain in between my legs told me Anna meant another way. "You've got to be joking right?"

"No I'm not, I'm finding it hard to sleep again have, when I went to the doctor and he said its sleep anxiety. Normally its under control, but with the divorce and all well..." Not having the energy to think, I turned on my side facing away from Anna beofre speaking, "Fine I'll do it, just let me sleep and tell Rapunzel to keep it down in there." It seemed that I had two days to myself and I was beaten with no energy, I needed sleep I just hoped this sleepover wouldn't trigger anything.

* * *

After checking on Elsa a bit of myself felt better as everything settled down, and the cloud in my chest evaporated. Suddenly I felt light, lighter then I've ever been, even when I was Hans this feeling never came. As my sister's friend Rapunzel was in the living room shouting and cheering on her favorite rugby team. I personally didn't get the sport, but it seemed like something she enjoyed as I watched on. Wanting a drink myself it wasn't because I was in a spiritual mood of commradary, it was due to the difficulty of my sister. Sitting down on the far end of the couch, my preferrial vision caught sight of a beer in Rapunzel's hand.

"Thanks," I said taking the beer from her.

"I figured you could use one so I brought it over, Elsa isn't one for beer so I figured maybe baby sister might appreciate the taste." As I twisted the top as it didn't budge. "Don't worry I got it for you." As Rapunzel took her ring that was placed on her finger and my beer using it to open the top. "Wow, where did you learn that?"

"Your big sister who else," added Rapunzel as she handed my beer to me. Taking a drink the bitterness set in resting along with my jealously. I didn't know why Rapunzels comment bothered me. Although I had a clue and it was the eight years of non existent conversation with Elsa and the fact Rapunzel knew more than me that messed with my ego. Somehow I hated that others besides me, knew about Elsa I felt like I was playing catch up with everything. In other words I was frustrated at all of this. "Oh I see..." Taking another sip I regreted how my response came out.

"Ok mind telling me what's wrong sport," Rapunzel teased as she muted the television. I picked at the label on my beer as she turned to me leg tucked under the other. "Nothing is wrong."

"I'm not buying it. Look I'm not here to take anytime you have with Elsa, and I understand a bit of what your position is. You want your big sister back, and you realize things are a bit harder when it comes to her than when you two were kids. Try to understand have that eight years is a long time and you can't fix what you guys lost in five days." I was annoyed with the bold response, but still Rapunzel was right and I could see why Elsa confided in her. "Why didn't she tell me she was sick? Am I that stupid to where she can't rely on me? Maybe Hans is right, maybe I'm no good I was crazy to think that this with Elsa and me would work."

"Hey, that's not true its just that Elsa is like a onion you gotta peel back the layers. Besides I think war does that to a person, I should know I protested against it." Knowing that this wasn't like my sister, still eight years passed and I wanted to know what drove her to military. As well as the unlikely bond of friendship that a protester and former military personnel would have. Still I couldn't believe my sister would hurt anyone. "War my sister's a pacifist."

"Correction your sister was a pacifist, but good news to know she was a lawyer in the 77th division of Arendelle's Royal Military. Then again I could be wrong, hell with all those medals she has on that wall I'm sure she was no pacifist and less of a working lawyer in those times. Its just my theory." My head swung over to the medals she had as I got up looking at them. It was simple no pictures of Elsa hung around, just a glass contained folded Arendelle flag and medals. As I turned around Rapunzel had her phone as she waved it as she tossed it to me. "That's the only photo I got of Elsa, turns out the Royal military is one big small world. There standing on the end to the left is her."

Shock came to me as I looked at Elsa she was in dark green camo with blue military logoed beret hat her hair was pinned back. She stood straight with her hands behind her back no smile on her face. None of this was my sister, especially when it came to her dead cold eyes firmly staring into the lens that somehow stared back at me. "My cousin Finn he's in the military and he knows some guys that served along side her. He was able to snag me this picture he says that was taken after the battle of Sognefjord. Boy does that picture tell a story."

"What does it say?"

"According to Finn it tells the two kinds of people who serve in the military. Those who go for honor and those who go to die. If Elsa's the pacifist like you say my guess is she went to the military for one reason and its not for honor guts or glory." Looking at the picture, my jealously faded as I came to the reality that I knew nothing about my older sister.

* * *

 _ **AN: I slipped in a P.O.V for Anna just as a little added part next you get to hear from our oh so favorite pal Hans. Everyone clap your "Hans" for our guest hahaha a little word pun for you reviewers. Keep reading and reviewing, I can't believe this is coming together.**_


	7. By A Thread Part 3

**A** N: ** _Thank you for the feedback everyone it keeps me going._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own frozen.**_

 _ **Warning: G!P Elsa x Anna sibling pairing! Maybe a typo sue me I wrote this on my cell phone.**_

* * *

Laying in bed it was day two, and I felt better as everything dragged on it reminded me why I hated TV. With Rapunzel long gone, it was now Anna with me last night with her not sleeping in my bed it saved me a lot of greif and today would be the same as I played the sick card. I loved Anna's idea, but still we weren't little kids anymore she was 24 and I was 27. There was no way I was going to allow Anna the chance to complicate the list feelings I felt.

"Elsa are you well enough to eat something? I made fiskesuppe." Taking off my glasses, I did well to manage the times when Anna came in as I hid my laptop under my pillows. With my stomach glowing she brought the tray in setting it down my pride stung as I could've walked downstairs to obtain what I needed. Regardless, I let it go playing the role of the sick sister that didn't want to contaminate her baby sister, anything for her to not sleep with me. Then without warning she hopped over me to the empty side of the bed and right onto my hidden laptop. "Anna!"

"Ouch what the hell did I land on!" As she lifted her body up she pulled back the covers as I bit my lip in nervesousness. "Elsa what did I tell you about today?"

"No working..."

"Elsa you need to relax I'm taking this away. You'll get it back tomorrow and to make sure you don't pull anything else I'm staying in bed with you all day."

"I'm not a kid anymore and besides I'm your older sister you can't just tell me what to do."

"I'm telling you and your listening, now I'll be right back." As I sat back in bed I felt everything come back semi-hard cock telling my irrational side what to do I shut it out. Normally I never thought about sex, and according to certain standards I was a virgin. _Don't think about that night Elsa you can never go back to that night! That night doesn't exist."_ Suddenly Anna's phone rung noticing it was on the bed it must've slipped out her pocket, looking at the screen I chuckled at the screename as it read asshole in bold letters. As the phone kept going off, finally I answered saying to myself that this was every bit of unprofessional, but another side of me said this was my right as Anna's sister.

"ANNA WHAT'S THIS SHIT THAT YOUR FATASS SENT TO MY JOB! YOUR REALLY IN FOR IT NOW!"

"Nice to hear your voice after eight years Hans," I commented my voice cold and hard as ice it took everything not to shout at him.

"W-Who is...wait Elsa is that you?"

"Unfortunately yes so would you like to finish that sentence you were saying at my doorstep."

"What are you doing with Anna's phone?"

"I'm answering a call she's busy at the moment. So what's this about my sister being fat?"

"Its nothing just tell her I called."

"I'll do that and I'll tell her to make your funeral arrangements if you ever call her phone with disrespect again! Time in Sognefjord has given me enough time and experience on how to kill, torture, and hide bodies. So we will see you in court and don't make this difficult."

"Wait your her law-"

Hanging up the phone, I watched in the doorway as Anna looked on tea in hand. Putting her phone where I found it I gave her skeptical look. "What! Are you going to say don't work again, he kept ringing. How much did you even hear," I shot defensively.

"Enough to know you threatened Hans." Like the change of weather my temper flared. "What so now, you're defending him!" Suddenly my anger boiled over returning me to the past, back when Anna didnt listen and put Hans behavior over logic. He was scum and I knew it from the beginning and I hated being second when it came to him. "Elsa I'm not defending him, its just that I don't think threatening him with bodily harm is going to work either."

"Then what do I do because he was going a mile a minute calling you a fat bitch and if I hadn't spoke it would've gone on longer. So stop feeling sorry for yourself Anna and fight this guy!"

"You're one to talk, how can you fight when you just push everyone away!"

"I'm not the one in question here! You are you came to me with this and I'm asking you to be strong to get this guy!" My temper was on full blast as I watched Anna's anger waiver into light sorrow as she spoke," Your asking this of me Elsa, but how can I do this? I'm not strong like you! I didn't throw myself into a battlefield to come out invincible!"

"But your beautiful and there's got to be something good for someone like you down the line! Isn't that worth fighting for!" Blushing at my comment my voice vibrated on the walls reminding me of my verbal mistake. I blushed instantly breaking eye contact with Anna; my shoulders sagged as i dropped my anger I couldn't take it anymore."Look your my baby sister and I'm here to help, but I can't help you if you don't want the help." Finally Anna's shoulders relaxed somehow what I said had gotten through, I just hoped she finally got it this time. As she traveled to other other side of the bed she laid down next to me resting her head on my shoulder. Taking the time to rest my cheek on top of her head; we just started at the TV mindlessly as our hands glued themselves together. "We're really screwed up aren't we?"

"Your prefect, I'm the one with the problem," I responded.

"Not true I'm a list of problems myself still thanks for snapping me out of everything." After everything a couple of more seconds passed before Anna spoke, "So there's no way things can go back to the way they were huh?"

"No it really can't, but it doesnt mean we shouldn't try." My heart sped up as Anna wrapped her fingers along my hand, turning to her I felt something light grace the corner of my mouth. Anna kissed me, as close as the kiss was to my lips it was enough to send my heart into over time. As she pulled back quickly I missed the warmth from her lips as she pulled herself from my bed. With her pausing at the door my heart felt like it would explode as she turned back to me to speak, "Make sure you eat your soup, it's going to help you tomorrow." Nodding dumbly I watched as she disappeared, forgetting my impending hunger, moved the tray to taking a bite. My mouth sprang to life as it tasted better than I remembered.

* * *

My heels clicked on the court room floor, and it felt great to be back in action. With things going smoothly, I pressed on with my day as I just finished my case with Xiao. With the judge ruling in our favor it took everything for me to get out of a celebratory drink with my client. As they gave their respects to my win, I walked off taking my time. Looking at my womens rolex, I still had two hours before I had to meet Anna and with my situation with Hans the other night it set me back. It was unprofessional and I knew it, and that was what scared me. It was always like this with Anna, it was my weakest point and my greatest strength; it was the ability to throw it all away because of my love for her. I was scared, but still common sense was on my side amking me step back from this case and think logically, but how could I? As I ran into Rapunzel, I noticed that her client looked disappointed as he emerged from the court room. Pausing and watching the scene Rapunzel still was as airy as ever, even at the face of a loss.

Maybe that was why I took to her friendship so easily, alot of her personality was like Anna's when we were younger. Still I needed to push past everything I was here to work, it was easy to say that with other clienrs but with Anna around who was to say. It was like magentism when I was around Anna and I couldn't help myself around her as my emotions were starting to reach their zenith. As Rapunzel looked over to me I started walking as she joined up quickly. "So what mess did you get yourself into now?"

"Come on Elsa why does it have to be a mess that I'm in, but is it that obvious?"

"Considering your client looked like he was about to commit suicide after he stepped out of the court room. I'd say yeah it's that bad."

"I don't know about that bad, but you think I should bring him flowers?"

"Do you think you should?"

"My feelings are saying yes, but my selfish attitude is saying no because he was sort of a prick." As I gave her a chastising look, even if she had been with the company for five years she still acted like a novice at some point. "Ok I'll get the flowers sweet mentor. Geez how should I know he didn't file a seven twenty-seven form? I mean it didn't seem important at the time."

"That's why you check everything before a trail; no matter is too small when it comes to these cases. Remember we are dealing with high profile cases, this isn't the public sector."

"I'll post a memo on it. So whats going on with Anna and you?"

"I thought I told you not to bring her up while I'm working?"

"No you told Anna not to bring anything up at work you said nothing of the sort to me." My mouth turned into a thin line at Rapunzel's logic, but she was right besides I needed to say something about the kiss from last night. "She kissed me." I walked on as Rapunzel paused as she caught up to me. "Wait you m-mean Anna kissed you as in like lip kiss or friendly kiss on the cheek." As I pointed to the corner of my mouth, I didn't need to explain any further, as Rapunzel got the picture. "Wow so that had to be something right?"

"No it's not, she asked me if everything was going to go back like it use to, of course I told her no, but something else is telling me yes."

"Welcome to the fold my buddy you know whats telling you that?"

"What?"

"Your heart, your reconnecting and at a faster rate than you did with Esmeralda I can tell you that."

"I thought I developed well with her."

"No, you didn't considering the hot outfits she would wear to get your attention you were pretty slow on the uptake. Did you ever have sex with her?"

"No, I didn't and that's a private matter."

"Ok I wont step on your toes, so still the only one was her."

"Yes, and what did I say about that? You and I both know Anna can't ever know about what happened that night. It would crush her and it would kill me."

"I know, but my friend secrets do have a way of coming out."

* * *

After two hours online and being crammed up in my office I found what I was looking for; with a sigh the outcome was costly, but it was enough to fit in my budget not that I really had one. With Kristoff knocking on the door, he looked timid as he approached me. Slipping off my glasses, I gave him a firm look to make him spit out what he needed. "Ms. Isles is here to see you."

"Let her in." As Anna came in she was all smiles with Kristoff much to my jealous nature still I had to accept that was Anna, and she was a friendly person. As she sat across from me I watched as Kristoff closed the office door. "I'm sorry if I'm a little early."

"No it's fine I had alot of downtime anyways," I commented closing my laptop. As I gathered my file, she looked like she was about to explode with good news. Lifting a curious eyebrow, I gave into whatever idea she had it reminded me of when we were kids and Anna would come up with the strangest games. "What is it Anna?"

"Ok I found a way I could go get my stuff from over Hans house. I just remembered he's going on a two week meeting next week. So I think then would be a good time to get what I need to out of there."

"I see..."

"I was thinking do you want to come with me?"

"Fine you pick the day and you tell me. Now so far we've been on track with alerting him of the divorce, but still we need to get together grounds for a case to present to the Corona Courts. Which led me to a little bit of digging into Hans past, it seems that he has a way with the ladies and not in a good manner."

"W-What do you mean?" Handing her a paper with everything I spoke saving her the time of reading."There was a case back in '17 where he beat his last ex-girlfriend to a bloody pulp, this was all short of a year before you two met. Everything was covered because his dad was a well to do lawyer and the judge at the time owed a favor to his father. So far he's kept his nose clean insisting till this day that his ex girlfriends drug dealer did that to her. That was until I turned up to find the truth turns out the victim never did drugs."

"So what does this mean for my case?"

"What it means is it gives us room and a bargaining chip to make negotiations, which leads me to my next question. I know this isn't going to be easy to answer, but did Hans ever physically assault you during your marriage?" The look of shock, came to Anna's face making me nervous about her answer and making me panic at what I might do to Hans. She didn't answer as she looked away, getting out of my chair, I kneeled down as I set a hand on top of my sisters awaiting one staring into her eyes. "A-Anna this is important to know." As she looked down in shame she stayed quiet. My mind went into overdrive as I noted that this man was dead and there was nothing that Anna could do to stop me. As a tear came off of her cheek, I quickly caught it with my hand pulling back my question. "Never mind you don't have to answer, I'm sorry."

"N-No it's fine I just don't want to talk about it right now."

"Ok then lets just start small, why don't l take you to lunch and we make a list of things you want within decree listing." As she nodded meekly it was hard to express the pain I was in without touching Anna. I suddenly started to resent myself and my parents if only we didn't make things so complicated for Anna back then. If I didn't shut her out, back then I wouldnt have the fragile woman in front of me then. I wanted the old Anna back before all of this I was caught in the spider web that had my career and my feelings for Anna on the line. Then there was that night eight years ago, a night that I would forever regret. "Elsa, are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine I just was off in my own world. So what do you say you wanna grab a bite to eat?"

"Ok sure..."

"Ok I'll meet you downstairs in the parking a lot in ten here's my keys, wait in the car." I walked her to the door like I always did watching her move to the elevator. Closing the door, behind me I shook away my anger counting to fifty hoping that I wouldn't murder anyone.

* * *

 _ **AN: Well this was a filler chapter don't worry there will be more intimate moments coming soon.**_


	8. Strange Circumstances Part 1

**A** N: ** _Thank you Happy Thanksgiving for those that are into it._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own frozen.**_

 _ **Warning: G!P Elsa x Anna sibling pairing! Maybe a typo sue me I wrote this on my cell phone.**_

* * *

Finally after a week of prep work for Anna's case as well as wrapping up other cases in my collection, Saturday finally came and still with no progress of Hans physical abuse to my little sister. There was no way that I was going to let that happen, Anna was safe with me and if given the change in my sick mind she would be happy with me as well. As I crashed into bed it was a long day and I well needed nap was in order. That was until the impossible came, something felt tight and uncomfortable down below glancing for a small second I noticed it as it bulged thick and hard. It was apart of myself that I hated whenever I thought of Anna, and I seriously thought I had more control over it.

There in my shorts was a full erection, fighting for control was easier said than done and for that I was thankful Anna didn't decide to cash in on her sleepovers with me. Ever since my teenage years, nocturnal erections seemed to work in natures favor and within my misery. Most of my bodies genetic make up was apart of the reason why I distanced myself from Anna and our sleepovers when she was younger. Cursing my body this whole situation with Anna took me out of my element making my body react wildly. Closing my door, I had thirty minutes until Anna came back from shopping and that was enough, of course I knew that a cold shower would keep things at bay but they could only go for so long.

Setting myself up on the headboard, I bit my lip as I pulled my shorts down mid-thigh. Glancing at my length it stood tall at a good ten inches, and to make matters worse the thickness symboled as no joke either. I just thanked my lucky stars for tape and bike shorts, it was enough to suppress any lumps or showings. It was my deepest darkest secret and only our family knew, still I felt happy for Annas understanding, but still she didn't know of my hatred for my extra part. I hated everything about it, if I were normal I knew these urges wouldn't exist. No one could help me not even doctors, due to the main connected nerves and blood vessels that rested within my length. It didn't matter the amount of money I made to pay for the corrective surgery I was stuck to the life of a freak. Like a criminal made to carry their own cross, I closed my eyes wrapping my fingers around my length.

Thinking to Anna's naked body and the last time I set eyes on it, I was nine-teen and she sixteen it was an innocent walk in the bathroom only to give me a full view. Now that things changed, I noticed my little sisters breast gain full in size. They were big enough for me to slide my cock in between if this madness of my erection would not disappear. I could imagine the friction as she looked up to me with hopeful eyes as she held her breast together to sandwich my hard cock. "Ugh...Anna..." As my eyes remained closed I tiled my head back as another scene came into my head a dark scene from that forbidden night as I crawled on top of Anna's drunken form. It was sick the way I drew up memories from that sad dark night, but still I needed them as the pressure of my cum started to rise up my length.

The scene continued as I licked my lips, as I thought back to my cock ripping through my little sisters tight virgin hole. Her eyes closed the whole time as her arms wrapped around the back of my neck trying to put on a brave face from my violation. I could remember the harshness of alcohol on my breath as well as hers and the pain in my heart as she called out to Hans instead of me. Tears came to my eyes as they leaked forward and I continued to stroke on, restraining more tears I continued on as my stomach muscles tightened and relaxed drawing me near my climax. Focusing remembering Anna's wet hole, I could still remember the hot heat and warmth fitting my cock like a prefect glove and the fact that she moaned for me to not cum in her. "ANNA!" My hand covered itself in hot cum as it took all of my whole hand to contain the hot white substance, but a lot was to be expected after a years worth of backed up cum.

"Hey Elsa, I just got thi-" Suddenly in an instant Anna busted through the door to my room with something in hand her eyes set to me. Not noticing or hearing when she came in quickly I went to cover myself up the pillow next to me. "ANNA!" Instantly Anna's eyes went to covering her eyes as she stumbled out screaming apologizes. My heart felt like it was going to explode from embarrassment, and the sad part that was all of this was the fact that this wasn't Anna's first time catching me like this. Still my embarrassment reduced me to seventeen and Anna fourteen, maybe Anna was right somethings would never change.

* * *

"Elsa, look I said I was sorry." Showered and clean with a whole new collection of shame I chewed on my cereal as Anna started dinner. As Anna gave me her best puppy dog look, I had forgiven her a long time ago still my ego was bruised. "You know it wouldn't hurt to knock next time."

"I did, but I didn't think you would leave the door unlocked while you know...did your thing. Besides this isn't the first time this has happened."

"Try sixth time in the span of us being sisters," I added.

"That makes six times where you didn't lock your door."

"I thought you were gone," I protested with a blush.

"I was, look no need to be embarrassed everyone does it and it's nothing I haven't seen before. I mean if you're not comfortable with the world seeing it at least relax your guard with me."

"So let me get this straight you're saying if I'm not comfortable whipping my member out in public do it in front of you?" As Anna lifted a finger to her chin to strike a thinking pose, a part of me didn't get my sister's logic still I wanted weight to her words to be true. I really wanted to whip it out and show it to my little sister, but she answered just in time. "Ok now that I said that out loud it didn't sound right well the public part I mean."

"You think?"

"Still this is not the first time and its natural for you to masterbate. Besides this isn't my first run in with it, do you still get those night time erections?" Coughing on my swallowed cereal I caught my breath at Anna's admission. How or when she figured everything out was a mystery, but everything felt hard to focus on as she now was in one of my dress shirts her thighs bare. All of this was too much as I wanted to bend her over on the counter and pull her panties to ankles and fuck the living life out of her. "Elsa are you alright?"

"No, I'm not and h-how did you know about that?"

"Remember sleepovers, it's not like you could help yourself it's a medical condition I get it." Just as I was going to answer the house phone rung, thanking whatever force out there it provided a great distraction from my growing member. Running to the phone sweat drenched off my form as I dropped the phone on my foot wincing in pain I picked it up quickly. "H-Hello..."

"Elsa is that you?" With my fathers more than rough voice, it seemed more out of concern than judgement. "Dad yeah its me." As Anna popped her head from the kitchen concern on her face, I shrugged my shoulders as it was a rare chance that he called me. "Oh I'm glad, we haven't dialed your number in so long that we were scared it disconnected."

"No it didn't is something wrong?"

"No, its fine its just with the holidays around the corner; your mother and I were wondering would you if you could make it." Biting my lip there wasn't much I could say. I didnt see what kind of hoilday I could have with my parents Anna, our mother, and grandmother more the bright light when it came to holiday gatherings in the Vintre house. While my dad and I stood back and watched the festivities we just smiled and carried on. Most times our grandmother would come down from the country to see us off into the New Year, still I haven't told Anna about her passing. Everything was a hard burden.

"Yeah I'll see this year."

"I know things haven't been the same since your grandmother died and ever since your sister ran off with that thug. Still we want you here Elsa we really do."

"I'll try to see about this year dad, there's just important things I need to do." Thinking to how I could slip Anna's arrival at my doorstep into our conversation I came up with a convient lie. "Why don't you ask Anna?"

"Anna and that smug clown over to our house! No way Anna made her bed now its time for her to lie in it, why did you bring your sister up? Has she made contact with you?"

'Yeah Anna has contacted me dad, but don't you think she's been punished enough? She was young and she didn't know any better."

"She had a scholarship and she threw it away!"

"Dad she called me so surely she wants to try, she's my little sister and she's your daughter. Besides who knows if you might have grandchildren, wouldn't grandmother want you to see them?" As I looked to Anna I muttered sorry as she connected the dots about our grandmother, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Elsa your all that we have left and Anna she doesn't understand that she threw her family away for a fantasy."

"Maybe she understands that now dad, maybe you just need to give her the chance."

"Maybe your right, so will you try this year?"

"I'll try this year dad, but I can't promise."

"OK I love you?"

"I love you too." As I hung up and turned my head the house was slient as light sobs came from thr kitchen. As i poked my head in the kitchen I stopped Anna as she cooked her back turned, and the sounds of sobs came off of her. "Anna are you alright?" As she brushed off what I could assume to be a tear, my heart broke in half. "So when did grandmother pass?"

"Anna we don't have to ta-"

"No I want to know, I have to know." I looked down at the kitchen floor before speaking, "Three years ago. We all tried to contact you, but by then we couldn't. I was going to tell you I swear Anna. I didn't want you to find out this way."

"Its alright, I knew you were trying to protect me. You know this maybe cruel to say, but in a way I'm glad that she passed on there is no way she could see me like this. She woild be ashamed to see her grandaughter a wife in the middle of a messy divorce from her mentally and physically abusive husband. What would she say?" I had no words as I looked to Anna's back as it shook with sobs. Walking up to her I slid my arms around her waist digging my face into the crook of her neck giving her a small purr. As she took her hand placing it over mine she held on for dear life. "I don't know what she would say, but I know she would say the same thing I would."

"What would she say?"

"She would say I love you, no matter what. I know that she would because I feel the same way I love you Anna and I always will."

"I love you too Elsa. I just wished I could've said goodbye." After a moment of slience, I found myself praying that my words of I love you would reach Anna so she could understand the way I felt.

* * *

"So what you just spooned her in the kitchen?"

"No I didn do that! I just told her our grandmother died, Anna and her were close we both were. Really the grief is a good thing it was there to hold me back."

"How so..."

"He had been abusing her and I want to skin his face off."

"Oh no well this changes everything, so long as she has proof maybe this will go off smoothly."

"I hope so for her sake as well as mine this week we are going up to Corona while he's at a meeting."

"I see well she's going to need your support, did she cash in those sleepovers yet?"

"I have to stop telling you things, and to answer your question no she didn't. However its nerve racking to be around her even when she sleeps in another room."

"Yeah i should think so with those night erections you keep having I'm shocked you haven't ripped off her clothes yet." Coughing and choking on my water, it alerted everyone in the restaurant not liking the eyes on me I glared as they looked away. Taking a napkin and covering my mouth, watching Rapunzel take a fork to poke in my salad and stick it down her gob of a mouth. "You alright?"

"No I'm not how did you know about that?"

"Remember I've slept over your house plenty of times when we pass out on your couch, let's just say your a grower and a shower." Not understanding how things could be so obvious when it came to me I was at a loss for words. "Before you start your selfpity party you need to relax so your different and I knew for years now, but do you see me freaking out? No, and you want to know why your my friend and that's never going to change whether you like it or not." There was a ray of hope in Rapunzels words making me think things couldn't be so bad and maybe Rapunzel was what I needed as a friend. Giving a smile I spoke up, "Remind me to take you along with me when I make partner."

"I won't let you forget. Now question time and I've been curious since you told me this. That night with you and Anna eight years ago, what would you have done if you had gotten her pregnant?" Taking off my glasses my pinched the bridge of my nose as I leaned back in my chair. Normally i would scold Rapinzel for this not being the time to talk about this, but I was already in the open as it is. "I don't know and for over eight years, I worried if I had a child with Anna what kind of burden would I had placed on her. As you know birth defects are a assured thing when something like that happens."

"Your diverting answer the question, what would you do if a kid showed up with Anna at this moment?"

"I woild take care of them of course, espcially if they were mine. Anna shouldn't have to go through and suffer because of my foolish mistake that night."

"That my friend is what we call responsibility."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is you need to stop being a coward and take responsibility for your feelings and actions. Sure don't want to tell Anna all the crap you've done, but still you owe it to yourself to be honest to yourself or at least with the feelings you have for her."

"You know its not that simple."

"Sure it is I mean Finn and I are that way, by the way he's coming back from his tour. So we got a romantic night planned this Friday so rain check on the drinks at your place."

"I understand, but what I dont understand is your cousin and you having a romantic night planned. I thought you said you kissed him once," I whispered.

"Yeah I did, but one day he came back because he was in town and one thing lead to another. Besides like I could pass up the opportunity of hot forbidden sex, seriously its intense and better than any man I've been with so far."

"So you two just did it, what about the morning after didn't you feel any guilt?"

"Sure I mean we both did, but its like Finn said we couldn't help the circumstances that got us here we can only deal with now. Besides he told me he loves me and writes all of these letters, you should see them well the PG ones."

"OK I don't want to know, but still are you happy?"

"Totally, what about you?"

"I'm not sure now, but I certainly wish my situation was like yours at least I would have a chance."

"Who says you don't have a shot Elsa."

"Society, myself, god, genetics, our parents, An-"

"OK I get it you got a full deck stacked against you, but remember miracles do happen." Suddenly my phone rang with an email smiling everything was in place hopefully Anna would love it. "What was that?"

"It was good news, you mind if we cut this lunch break short?"

"Sure I know how you want to get to that sister/wife of yours." Rolling my eyes I couldn't win when it came to Rapunzel, waving the waiter for our check maybe miracles could happen.

* * *

Getting what Rapunzel saud I was on cloud nine as I entered the door. Although I didnt want to push Anna's mood, I knew she could've been grieving the loss of a grandmother. Peaking into the living room, I at least wanted to alert Anna was home. Spotting her as she sat on the couch, turning around she looked up at me with smiling eyes. As she got up she ran to me hugging me tightly. "Thank you, thank you, so much Elsa!" Taking in the smell of her hair, it reminded me of the kiwi wash she used when we were teens. Wrapping my arms around her fully I placed a kiss on her crown before speaking, "So I guess you got the acceptance letter."

"H-How did you know?"

"I felt bad that you missed your sign up day because I was weak, so I decided to get you a semester at the Arendelle cooking school. Personally I didn't know if you wanted to go there it was just the top school and I figured if you want to cook why not send you to the best school. I could only get you the basic classes, I didn't know weither you wanted to be a pastry chef or a gourmet chef there was so many so I jus-" I was silenced by a soft peck against my lips this time it was a full kiss. There was nothing deep about it it was light and friendly, but I wanted more, but all I could do was stay stunned and still. "Thank you Elsa. Now I know its a Sunday and your strict about your rest, but I think today is a good day for a celebration." As she left my arms I snapped out of it all renewed at what Rapunzel spoke of.

"W-What do you mean celebration?"

"We are going out."

* * *

 _ **AN: So what do you think about that moment will it happen again who knows.**_


	9. Strange Circumstances Part 2

**_AN_** : ** _Thank_** you for the feedback keep it coming, still alot of chapters to go.

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own frozen._**

 ** _Warning: G!P Elsa x Anna sibling pairing! Maybe a typo sue me I wrote this on my cell phone._**

* * *

"What do you mean go out we still need to go to Corona and pick up your things. Then theres prep work to do for your case."

"Elsa live a little, besides its a celebration I'm going to cooking school!" As I trailed behind Anna, I followed her to my room as she quickly dug into my closet. I just watched her as she digged through what I had and looking in distaste. I straightened my voice and spoke on hoping to stop her madness. "Anna I can't go, there's still a lot to do," I pleaded with her.

"When's the last time you've been out and been out for shopping for that matter? I mean literally all your clothes suck. Its all pants suits and business skirts. Do you even own any jeans or dress shirts and no not the girly kind."

"What's wrong with the way I dress, first Rapunzel and then you. Besides I do go out, I was at a bar the other week."

"Anyone ever tell you that you drink a lot like Dad," Anna suppiled ignoring my explaination. Giving her an annoyed look it was true my father and I shared in more than one drink even before the military. I guessed it was sort of our thing and maybe just maybe our father thought of me as the son he could never have. "I don't drink that much."

"Elsa, dad had you drinking at age 13 and I'm sure when you go over there now you two swap war stories."

"Not really and I dont talk about the military with him or no one for that matter."

"What about Rapunzel," Anna casted in jealousy. Hearing the tone of my little sisters voice, I wondered was she jealous of Rapunzel. If so now was my time to strike, although I had trouble opening up still Anna's kiss and my talk with Rapunzel made me a bit more compliant. "Don't tell me your jealous of Rapunzel?"

"So what if I am," shocked that my baby sisters boldness came out, I understood somewhat as I couldn't stand Kristoff around my Anna. Still I needed to explain that Anna shouldn't be threatened. "Come on Anna, Rapunzel is my friend and I mean its been eight years, but I guess you have every right to be jealous. However, know that your my baby sister that's not gonna change."

"You promise..."

"I promise..."

"Good because no ones taking you away not until I get eight years of worth of time with you." Smiling at Anna's request, she could've had eternity with me if she wanted still that was a hard road to travel. "You can have more time, unlike you the big idea of marriage never appealed to me." As she picked out a black long sleeve v-neck and a pair of blue jeans. "No way that's impossible with the many crushes you had in school."

"Wait people were interested in me?"

"Yeah you didn't notice?"

"No I didn't..." As she pulled out my clothes she wiped invisible sweat from her head as she gave a huff before speaking, "Finally, it took me forever to find something that makes you more human other than a super lawyer. Still its within good conscious that I can come up with something suitable especially with what you had in there."

"Yay me," I stated blandly.

"Now all we need is a pair of-oh wait! I got it." As she took out a pair of black combats that I had in my closet, Anna held them up biting her lip as if she were asking me permission. Understanding what she was asking I put away the memories of my time in the service. Anna was here now and knowing what I know now, I was thankful I survived. Taking the outfit I moved into the bathroom to set on a shower, instantly the door opened as I covered myself although my clothes were on. "Oh yeah I called the house and no one answered so tomorrow we're clear for Corona."

"You think that could've waited till after I was done!"

"Come on Elsa I've seen you naked before, you keep forgetting all of this."

"You keep forgetting your twenty-four and I'm twenty-seven, now out." Shoving her out I closed and locked the door before resting my back agaisnt the door. Sighing my nerves were on the fritz maybe I needed a drink and a night off.

* * *

"Anna hurry up we have to get moving!"

"Elsa no one goes to a club early its barely nine," Anna shouted. Rolling my eyes everything felt hot pushing up my long sleeve I took a look at my appearance again. Somehow a stroke of confidence came over me, for the strangest reason I thought maybe with this look I had a chance with Anna. Ruffling my hair I pushed back my bangs as they gave a more spiked look, even though I wore it pinned up most of the time.

Walking to my dresser I pushed back the memories of fire and the smell of gun powder and the scream of my men. As I looked to a navy-blue case there along side a M9 Beretta, taking the case I pushed the dresser door back as if to stop the plauge of my detrimental past from seeping out. However it was pointless, as I counted the many times I held my own gun to my head in guilt. Opening the case two dog tags stayed in place glaring back at me lamenting my abandonment there was nothing that could be done. "Elsa are you alright?" Turning back, Anna was stunning there in a red off the shoulder cocktail dress; I could see everything clearly her breast were full and her hips well formed she was a woman now.

"I-I'm fine..." Putting up the case I turned around to see her fully. As sexy as she was,I was green with envy as I thought of all the attention she would get from people that weren't me. "So how do I look?"

"S-Stunning..."

"Good if I can't impress you then I'm not doing something right. I forgot what it was like to only want to impress you." Blushing I walked up offering an arm to her ad she looped her own arm in mine we headed for the cab waiting downstairs for us. In seconds we were out my apartment and in the backseat of our ride as the driver looked impressed at the both of us. "To where ladies?" As Anna gave the address to the man, he nodded as she took her space snuggling up to me. As I heated up there wasn't much to do accept submit to Anna's will, this was her way of returning to normal and maybe it was my way as well. The cab driver looked to us in the rearview mirror as he started to speak.

"So what's a lovely couple like you doing out this time of night?" As I blushed I opened my mouth to correct his mistake only to have Anna cut in for me. "We are going to this new club downtown, it's been a while since we saw each other so we are rekindling somethings is that right honey?" I nodded with no energy to decline. "Oh is that so? If you're looking for some romantic spots there is this restaurant down on fifth street it's pricey, but you'll know the spot when you see the couples flying in. I opened my mouth only to shut it and leave the rest to Anna, memorizing that I would have to have a serious talk with Anna and soon.

"Please tell me you're going to loosen up over time Elsa?" As we now made it to the club with the cab driver mistaking us as a couple, I wondered how far this act would go. Taking a sip of my Brandy on the rocks, I spoke the burn catching my throat slightly as I winced before speaking,"I would "loosen up," but how can I if I don't know if we are going to be sisters or lovers to every single person we meet?"

"Elsa are you still mad at that? It's a joke and besides I didn't want to explain the whole divorce would you rather I do that?"

"Yes..."

"Come on, you gotta admit it took you back to old times. Remember when one of the boys asked me out Sophomore year and you pulled up to pick me up."

"No," I lied.

"I do, you pretended to be my girlfriend and the funny thing is you sold the act so well I thought you were my actual girlfriend. You made me feel safe and that's something I miss with us."

"That's...good to hear."

"You know since then that guy never asked me out again or any guy for that matter; that was until Hans came that is." With Anna sipping her drink, I took my drink my eyes moving to the dance floor as so not to get caught up in the moment. "So what were you looking at in the room?"

"It was nothing."

"It had something to do with the military didn't it?" My eyes widened as I wanted to avoid the situation, looking for anything I was out of my comfort zone. Standing up, I offered her a hand hoping she would get the point to follow me to the dance floor. Taking my hand the pumping of the rave music brought life to Anna's body as she swayed sexily making my body react and, my mind it regret my idea. As Anna pulled my hand and body closer she came into my embrace; as her hips swayed against my front only in a ghost like touch. I kept up with the tempo as the drop to the song pushed on and the brandy in my system sped up faster than what I expected. As we moved, Anna's smile became contagious as she faced me only to earn a smile back.

As we ran back to the bar, I lifted my hand for two of the same orders. Taking my brandy I sipped on it before putting it down. My drink didn't even rest for a second before Anna took my drink placing her mouth where my mouth was for a sip. Instead of being in shock or annoyed the alcohol was too good and strong to resist, taking her drink it tasted of apple and less of vodka. Anna gave a grossed out look as she held out my drink giving it back to me. "Eww gross how do you drink that stuff?"

"Same way you drink this apple contraption."

"It's called a apple martini, and it's a classy drink or a classy lady like me," Anna teased.

"Well, allow me to pamper you by saying your right classy lady," I teased. Anna's laughter rang as I enjoyed myself, suddenly I felt alive enjoying the night for the first time.

"Elsa is that you?" Turning my head to the voice, I knew who it belonged to as Anna looked to the side past my frame. As I turned around, I saw her again Esmeralda and there on her arm was another woman who hung off her. I spotted the uncomfortably of Esmeralda as it only had been a few weeks since our break up, but watching her with a new woman did nothing for my emotional state. Nevertheless with Anna by my side as she looked evenly at the couple, trying to see what Esmeralda was to me."So...How are you doing Elsa?"

"I'm fine, just dealing with work accommodations. How have things been on your end?"

"Fine, oh I would like you to meet my girlfriend Terra." Not shocked at the rate in which Esmeralda hooked up, she was beautiful and I didn't blame her. "So who's that you have with you." With Anna cutting in she clinged to my arm her breast painfully on my triceps and biceps, "I'm Anna, Elsa's girlfriend. So is this the girl that told you that you were a cold hearted bitch?"

My mouth could've hung open at the bold comment, but is as too worried about Esmeralda's reaction. As I looked between the two it was clear to see the mixture of emotions; as well as there was the fact that Anna could be fiercely protective of me as well. "W-Well we're going to head out it was nice seeing you again Elsa, maybe we could catch up for coffee." As I opened my mouth Anna cut in instantly, "Sure we would love coffee wouldn't we Elsa?" As Esmeralda gave a quirky lift of her eyebrow it looked to be a light moment of action, but I could tell she was annoyed. Nodding my head to Anna's question, I watched Esmeralda recovered. "Sure you're more than welcome to come Anna, goodnight you two."

When the couple was out of earshot, I heard the heaviness of a glass slam down on the bar. The cold feeling was at my side and Anna was gone. Naturally turning back I watched as Anna placed her order for her drink, to have it down instantly. As she set her back hand to brace the burn in her chest I made it to her side. "

"Anna..."

"What?"

"You drunk my drink."

"I did seemed on the light side to me,"Anna snapped sarcastically. Watching the whole thing, I just hoped that Anna was a light weight still, it was all I could do to relax her.

* * *

"UGH...I don't see why you date a girl like her! She looked like a slut-puppy hehe hehe *hic." As I half carried Anna to the elevator of my apartment, I was right as somethings never changed. Anna was still a lightweight when it came to alcohol. As she bashed Esmeralda and incoherently may I add, it brought a reality to me that I was expendable in my ex-girlfriends book. A part of me was disappointed and glad I never took things a step forward with her when it came to revealing my condition.

Deciding that we were getting no where when it came to the one, two, step. It couldn't be helped as I took in my arms Anna bridal style, she giggled and I gave a smile. "Yay you've been practicing!" Remembering a small promise that I gave to Anna years ago when we were kids, about treating Anna like a bride I quickly dismissed it. As I pushed on, all I concentrated on was taking us to our apartment. "How did you get that strong?"

"I praticed..." As her arms around my neck tightened slightly I looked down slightly as Anna shook from the cold and then spoke all of our emotions raw and intoxicated. "I missed you Elsa, I really did. Did you know in highschool, I use to look for guys that had your style?" Wondering where Anna was going to with her statement, I watched as she grabbed her house keys from her purse unlocking the door for us. Swinging her in like we were newlyweds wished that were true, still Anna's comment made me longing to hear more as I set her down.

"HIC* I WANNA SLEEP WOTH YOU TONIGHT ELSA!" Rolling my eyes as she giggled there was no way Anna was sleeping with me and not while intoxicated. The action brought up to many memories, and with myself being drunk my self control was chipping away. "Anna we can't..."

"Why is it because I'm not your cute baby sister anymore." As I saw tears om her eyes I hated when she talked about herself badly. "Sure you are, you'll always be my cute baby sister."

"So why won't you sleep with me?"

"Anna its complicated..."

"How could it be complicated? We use to do this as kids. You know ever since I've been with Hans, I found myself loosing reasons to sleep. I took sleeping pills and nothing worked, it wasn't till after I figured out you weren't there that...I missd you."

As rational as I was everything in me spoke to take Anna up on the offer, and I almost couldn't help it. It wasn't until the disgusted looks on our parents face and Anna's when she found out, popped in my head like a flashcard. Picking her up on my arms and taking her upstairs to her room, I watched as she threw a slightly temper tantrum in my arms as she developed a cute pout. "No Elsa I don't wanna go!"

"Anna you have to relax."

"You promised..." Then as if all my stamina drained, I finally caved in. All I could only rely on was rationalization that I formed in my mind that letting Anna sleep with me was the only way to calm her down. "Fine I'll do it.' As she stopped almost instantly, she smiled as I blushed moving us to my room. Setting her down on the bed she giggled as the emotion turned contagious as I went into bathroom to change, Anna spoke up. "W-Why are you going to the bathroom to change?"

"I always go to the bathroom to change." As Anna took off her dress she let it fall to the floor. Not noticing that the dress she wore required any bra, she was bra-less in front of me. My member started to pump slightly, my rationality almost gone. Trying to pull back the bubbling feeling in me the alcohol was making throw caution to the wind. As she turned to me I instantly jumped, even though we were opposite ends of the bed. I wanted to meet her in the middle and show her body what she had been missing. As she jumped in the bed no shirt on, I sputtered shocked, "Aren't you going to put on a shirt?"

"No its too hot for all of that."

"Anna its winter, your going to catch a cold."

"So I'll know you'll be there take care of me, besides its nice to get some kind of attention. When I use to sleep like this with Hans it was nothing but an introduction to sex and him speaking another woman's name in bed. Then again he wasn't good at hiding it he talked a lot in his sleep."

"Anna..." Putting away my reservations on the matter, I guess she needed this more than me. Suddenly I felt the need to open up something I thought myself incapable of doing. "I'm sorry to hear that." As Anna gave a simple yawn.

"No don't be sorry, remember a lot of this is my fault. The signs were there in my face everyone tried to tell me, but I'm not sad about it. You want to know why?"Smiling at her I sat in bed with total reliance on the alcohol at this point as it hit me. "Why..."

"I got you that's why. I don't care if our parents don't ever like me; I long as you love me I'm fine." As I watched her eyes get heavy, I smiled fondly as a sad pit on my chest bubbled up as she reached for my hand I tangled my hand in hers. "Elsa I know I asked, but what was it like in the military and did you think of me?"

"Well...it was cold and dark most of the time. We did a lot of patrolling when we weren't fighting most people sent letters to their family or kept with some kind of mindless task."

"Did you ever write anyone," asked Anna eyes completely closed. Smiling with tears coming in my eyes, as I thought to those years when everything was so dark in my life I just wanted to end it. "So many times I wanted to write to you, but I couldn't find the right words to say. Maybe a lot of it was me being mad and my pride getting away. Funny part is I have a lot of the letters I didn't send saved. I guess it makes no difference since your here now, but I missed you so much Anna." As I felt the hand in mine loosen, I looked over to see Anna sleep letting her hand go finally I felt free to speak my mind.

"I'm sorry for not writing you Anna or no being there, I was selfish and when the time is right there's so much I wanted to tell you. Still know that I love you and I know the way you love me is different from my love, but still I want to be there for you and I want to live again to be there for you." Leaning down and kissing her for head she stirred slightly smiling in her drunken sleep. I didn't know how much I could keep this up, but hopefully our trip tomorrow up to Corona would be a quick one.

* * *

 ** _AN: Hey everyone I'm sorry I've been away for a minute I was updating my other stories and then X-mass. Speaking of which have a happy New Years._**


End file.
